2.1 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compounds that have biological activity with respect to estrogen receptors and to the use of such compounds to treat diseases and disorders related to estrogen receptor activity. More particularly, the present invention provides selective estrogen receptor modulators (xe2x80x9cSERMsxe2x80x9d). The present invention therefore relates to the fields of medicine, medicinal chemistry, biochemistry, and endocrinology.
2.2 Background
Estrogen is a hormone critical to normal human development and function. Although estrogen is the predominant xe2x80x9csex hormonexe2x80x9d in women, in whom estrogen controls the development of female sex characteristics and the development and function of the reproductive system (Berkow, Beers et al. 1997), it is also found in men (Gustafsson 1998). Women produce estrogen primarily in the ovaries; however, estrogen affects a variety of physiological functions in women including body temperature regulation, maintenance of the vaginal lining, and preservation of bone density (Jordan 1998). In addition, estrogen provides additional effects that are related to its ability to modulate production of cholesterol in the liver, as demonstrated by the reduced occurrence of atherocsclerosis in women compared to men due in part to the reduction of low-density lipoprotein (xe2x80x9cLDLxe2x80x9d) (Jordan 1998). Estrogen has also been implicated in delaying and/or reducing the severity of Alzheimer""s Disease (Jordan 1998).
Failure to produce estrogen has profound physiological consequences in females. Failure to produce estrogen resulting from incomplete or absent ovary development (Turner""s Syndrome) causes deficiencies in the skin, bone (e.g., severe osteoporosis), and other organs severely affecting the life of the afflicted individual (Dodge 1995). In normal women, estrogen production falls sharply upon the onset of menopause, usually at about 50 years of age. The effects of the loss of estrogen production include increased atherosclerotic deposits (leading to greatly increase incidence of heart disease), decreased bone density (osteoporosis), and fluctuations in body temperature among others (Jordan 1998). Often, the effects of reduced estrogen production are addressed by hormone replacement therapy (Dodge 1995; Berkow, Beers et al. 1997; Jordan 1998).
However, estrogen also has undesirable effects. In menopausal women, supplementation of estrogen is associated with alleviation of the above-described unwanted effects. But, administration of estrogen is also associated with increased risks for breast and endometrial cancer as well as blood clots (Jordan 1998). The increased risk of endometrial cancer can be addressed by the administration of progesterone (or its synthetic analog progestin) to re-initiate menstruation and thereby shed potentially malignant cells, but many older women find this undesirable (Jordan 1998). Breast cancer, however, is by far the greater risk of estrogen replacement therapy, affecting one woman in every 15 between the ages of 60 and 79 (Jordan 1998).
Thus, for a long time the treatment options for the serious health problems caused by a failure to produce estrogen were limited and entailed severe risks. However, the discovery that some agents acted as estrogen agonists in some tissues (e.g., bone) and as an antagonists in other tissues (e.g., breast) provided hope that more effective treatments for estrogen loss could be found (Gradishar and Jordan 1997; Gustafsson 1998; Jordan 1998; MacGregor and Jordan 1998). The best known of these so-called Selective Estrogen Receptor Modulators (xe2x80x9cSERMsxe2x80x9d), tamoxifen, has been demonstrated to have therapeutic utility in treating and preventing breast cancer and lowering LDL concentrations; yet, without significant reduction bone density (Jordan 1998; MacGregor and Jordan 1998). However, tamoxifen has been associated with endometrial cancer and venous blood clots (Jordan 1998; MacGregor and Jordan 1998). In addition, tumor resistance to tamoxifen can occur (MacGregor and Jordan 1998).
Tamoxifen has been followed recently by newer SERMs, in particular raloxifene, that promise to provide many of tamoxifen""s benefits with fewer risks (Howell, Downey et al. 1996; Gradishar and Jordan 1997; Gustafsson 1998; Jordan 1998; Purdie 1999; Sato, Grese et al. 1999). These newer SERMs, including idoxifene (Nuttall, Bradbeer et al. 1998), CP-336,156 (Ke, Paralkar et al. 1998), GW5638 (Willson, Norris et al. 1997), LY353581 (Sato, Turner et al. 1998) are part of the second- and third generation of partial estrogen agonists/antagonists. In addition, a new generation of pure antiestrogens such as RU 58,688 (Van de Velde, Nique et al. 1994) have been reported. A large number of additional partial and pure estrogen agonist/antagonist compounds and treatment modalities have reported recently (Bryant and Dodge 1995; Bryant and Dodge 1995; Cullinan 1995; Dodge 1995; Grese 1995; Labrie and Merand 1995; Labrie and Merand 1995; Thompson 1995; Audia and Neubauer 1996; Black, Bryant et al. 1996; Thompson 1996; Cullinan 1997; Wilson 1997; Miller, Collini et al. 1999; Palkowitz 1999; Wilson 1999).
However, no one drug candidate has emerged to fill the needs of women who require the benefits of estrogen replacement to live productive lives and/or treatments for estrogen-dependent cancers. The efforts to develop better partial and pure estrogen agonists and antagonists has been aided by several recent developments, including the discovery that human estrogen receptor has at least two isoforms (xe2x80x9cERxcex1xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cERxcex2xe2x80x9d) and the crystal structure of ERxcex1 that have permitted high-resolution structure-acitivty relationship studies (Sadler, Cho et al. 1998). Recently, a study of the application of combinatorial synthetic methods combined with three-dimensional structure-activity analysis to develop SERMs having optimal therapeutic profiles was reported (Fink, Mortensen et al. 1999). That study examined several heterocyclic motifs (imidazoles, thiazoles, pyrazoles, oxazoles, and isoxazoles) and identified certain pyrazole motifs as being well suited for combinatorial development of SERMs. The relative binding effectiveness of the pyrazoles viz. the other motifs was based on its ability to carry four substituents in addition to polarity consideration (see p. 215). In particular, the study referred the capacity of the pyrazole motif to carry four substituents explained the binding effectiveness pyrazoles compared to the poor binding results found for the oxazole, thiazole, and isoxazole motifs.
However, despite these recent advances no drug candidate has emerged to fill the needs of women who require the benefits of estrogen replacement to live productive lives and/or treatments for estrogen-dependent cancers. The present invention addresses these and other needs.
The present invention provides isoxazole estrogen receptor agonist and antagonist compounds in addition to methods and compositions for treating or preventing estrogen receptor-mediated disorders. The compounds described herein have been found to have unexpected and surprising activity in modulating estrogen receptor activity. Thus, the compounds of the present invention have utility in preventing or treating estrogen receptor-mediated disorders such as osteoporosis, breast and endometrial cancers, atherosclerosis, and Alzheimer""s disease.
In a first aspect, the present invention provides compounds having the structure shown below: 
and its pharmaceutically acceptable salts. X1 and X2 are selected independently from the group consisting of nitrogen and oxygen such that if one of X1 and X2 is nitrogen, then the other of X1 and X2 is oxygen to form thereby an isoxazole ring structure. R1 and R3 are selected independently from the group consisting of optionally substituted loweralkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, cycloalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, aralkyl, heteroaralkyl, (cycloalkyl)alkyl, and (cycloheteroalkyl)alkyl. R2 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halo, cyano, nitro, thio, amino, carboxyl, formyl, and optionally substituted loweralkyl, loweralkylcarbonyloxy, arylcarbonyloxy, heteroarylcarbonyloxy, cycloalkylcarbonyloxy, cycloheteroalkylcarbonyloxy, aralkycarbonyloxy, heteroaralkylcarbonyloxy, (cycloalkyl)alkylcarbonyloxy, (cycloheteroalkyl)alkylcarbonyloxy, loweralkylcarbonyl, arylcarbonyl, heteroarylcarbonyl, cycloalkylcarbonyl, cycloheteroalkylcarbonyl, aralkycarbonyl, heteroaralkylcarbonyl, (cycloalkyl)alkylcarbonyl, (cycloheteroalkyl)alkylcarbonyl, loweralkylaminocarbonyl, arylaminocarbonyl, aralkylaminocarbonyl, heteroarylaminocarbonyl, heteroaralkylaminocarbonyl, cycloalkylaminocarbonyl, (cycloalkyl)alkylaminocarbonyl, cycloheteroalkylaminocarbonyl, (cycloheteroalkyl)alkylaminocarbonyl, loweralkylcarbonylamino, arylcarbonylamino, heteroarylcarbonylamino, cycloalkylcarbonylamino, cycloheteroalkylcarbonylamino, aralkylcarbonylamino, heteroaralkylcarbonylamino, (cycloalkyl)alkylcarbonylamino, (cycloheteroalkyl)alkylcarbonylamino, loweralkylamino, arylamino, aralkylamino, heteroarylamino, heteroaralkylamino, loweralkylsulfonyl, arylsulfonyl, heteroarylsulfonyl, cycloalkylsulfonyl, cycloheteroalkylsulfonyl, aralkylsulfonyl, heteroaralkylsulfonyl, (cycloalkyl)alkylsulfonyl, (cycloheteroalkyl)alkylsulfonyl, loweralkylsulfinyl, arylsulfinyl, heteroarylsulfinyl, cycloalkylsulfinyl, cycloheteroalkylsulfinyl, aralkylsulfinyl, heteroaralkylsulfinyl, (cycloalkyl)alkylsulfinyl, (cycloheteroalkyl)alkylsulfinyl, loweralkyloxy, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, cycloalkyloxy, cycloheteroalkyloxy, aralkyloxy, heteroaralkyloxy, (cycloalkyl)alkyloxy, and (cycloheteroalkyl)alkyloxy, loweralkylthio, arylthio, heteroarylthio, cycloalkylthio, cycloheteroalkylthio, aralkylthio, heteroaralkylthio, (cycloalkyl)alkylthio, (cycloheteroalkyl)alkylthio, loweralkylthiocarbonyl, arylthiocarbonyl, heteroarylthiocarbonyl, cycloalkylthiocarbonyl, cycloheteroalkylthiocarbonyl, aralkythiocarbonyloxythiocarbonyl, heteroaralkylthiocarbonyl, (cycloalkyl)alkylthiocarbonyl, (cycloheteroalkyl)alkylthiocarbonyl, heteroarylcarbonylthio, cycloalkylcarbonylthio, cycloheteroalkylcarbonylthio, aralkycarbonylthiooxycarbonylthio, heteroaralkylcarbonylthio, (cycloalkyl)alkylcarbonylthio, (cycloheteroalkyl)alkylcarbonylthio, loweralkyloxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, heteroaryloxycarbonyl, cycloalkyloxycarbonyl, cycloheteroalkyloxycarbonyl, aralkyoxycarbonyl, heteroaralkyloxycarbonyl, (cycloalkyl)alkyloxycarbonyl, (cycloheteroalkyl)alkyloxycarbonyl, iminoloweralkyl, iminocycloalkyl, iminocycloheteroalkyl, iminoaralkyl, iminoheteroaralkyl, (cycloalkyl)iminoalkyl, (cycloheteroalkyl)iminoalkyl, (cycloiminoalkyl)alkyl, (cycloiminoheteroalkyl)alkyl, oximinoloweralkyl, oximinocycloalkyl, oximinocycloheteroalkyl, oximinoaralkyl, oximinoheteroaralkyl, (cycloalkyl)oximinoalkyl, (cyclooximinoalkyl)alkyl, (cyclooximinoheteroalkyl)alkyl, and (cycloheteroalkyl)oximinoalkyl.
In one more specific embodiment of the invention, R2 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halo, and optionally substituted loweralkyl, haloloweralkyl, aryl, aralkyl, heteroaryl, heteroaralkyl, aryloxyalkyl, arylthioalkyl, arylcarbonyl, heteroarylcarbonyl, loweralkylcarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, arylaminocarbonyl, loweralkylaminocarbonyl, aralkylaminocarbonyl, (heterocycloloweralkyl)alkylaminocarbonyl, heteroarylaminocarbonyl, heteroaralkylaminocarbonyl, (cycloloweralkyl)aminocarbonyl, formyl, amino, loweralkylamino, And alkenyl. More particular embodiments are those for which R2 is selected from the group consisting of optionally substituted phenylcarbonyl, (heterocycloalkyl)loweralkyloxyphenylcarbonyl, hydroxyphenylcarbonyl, halophenylcarbonyl, phenylloweralkylaminocarbonyl, diloweralkylaminocarbonyl, phenylloweralkylaminocarbonyl, hydroxyphenyllowerlakylaminocarbonyl, cycloalkylaminocarbonyl, loweralkylphenylcarbonyl, haloloweralkylsulfonylloweralkyloxyphenylcarbonyl, and nitrophenylcarbonyl. Examples of R2 substituents within this embodiment having useful properties include, but are not limited to, 4-(2-piperidin-1-ylethyloxy)phenylcarbonyl, 4-hydroxyphenylcarbonyl, (phenylmethyl)aminocarbonyl, 3-(2-oxopyrrolidin-1-yl)propylaminocarbonyl, di-n-butylaminocarbonyl, (4-hydroxyphenylmethyl)aminocarbonyl, (pyridin-3-ylmethyl)aminocarbonyl, (pyridin-2-ylmethyl)aminocarbonyl, dimethylaminocarbonyl, ethylaminocarbonyl, 4-(2-morpholinoethyloxy)phenylcarbonyl, 4-(3-dimethylaminopropyloxy)phenylcarbonyl, cyclopropylaminocarbonyl, cyclobutylaminocarbonyl, 4-(2-dimethylaminoethyloxy)phenylcarbonyl, 4-[2-(benzylmethylamino)ethyloxy]phenylcarbonyl, 4-(1-methylpiperidin-3-ylmethyloxy)phenylcarbonyl, 4-[2-(1-methylpyrrolidin-2-yl)ethyloxy]phenylcarbonyl, 4-[2-(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl)ethyloxy]phenylcarbonyl, 4-(1-methylpiperidin-4-ylmethyloxy)phenylcarbonyl, 2-chlorophenylcarbonyl, 3-chlorophenylcarbonyl, 4-chlorophenylcarbonyl, 3-nitrophenylcarbonyl, 4-nitrophenylcarbonyl, 3,4-dichlorophenylcarbonyl, 4-n-butylphenylcarbonyl, 3-hydroxyphenylcarbonyl, 2-hydroxyphenylcarbonyl, 4-methoxyphenylcarbonyl, 3-(2-piperidin-1-ylethyloxy)phenylcarbonyl, 3-(2-diethylaminoethyloxy)phenylcarbonyl, 3-[2-(pyrrolidin-1-yl)ethyloxy]phenylcarbonyl, 3-(1-methylpiperidin-3-ylmethyloxy)phenylcarbonyl, and 3-(2-dimethylaminoethyloxy)phenylcarbonyl.
In other embodiments of the invention, R2 is selected from the group consisting of optionally substituted phenylcarbonyl, (heterocycloalkyl)loweralkyloxyphenylcarbonyl, hydroxyphenylcarbonyl, halophenylcarbonyl, phenylloweralkylaminocarbonyl, diloweralkylaminocarbonyl, phenylloweralkylaminocarbonyl, hydroxyphenyllowerlakylaminocarbonyl, cycloalkylaminocarbonyl, loweralkylphenylcarbonyl, haloloweralkylsulfonylloweralkyloxyphenylcarbonyl, and nitrophenylcarbonyl, R1 and R3 are selected independently from the group consisting of optionally substituted aryl and aralkyl, at least one of R1 and R3 is selected independently from the group consisting of phenyl, phenyloxyloweralkyl, and phenylloweralkyl, at least one of R1 and R3 is substituted with at least one hydroxyl or thio group, and at least one of R1 and R3 is substituted optionally with a substituent selected from the group consisting of halogen, loweralkyl, halolowerlalkyl, loweralkyloxy, halolowerlakyloxy, carboxy, loweralkyloxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, (cycloloweralkyl)oxycarbonyl, aralkyloxycarbonyl, heteroaryloxycarbonyl, heteroaralkyloxycarbonyl, (heterocycloloweralkyl)oxycarbonyl, loweralkylsulfinyl, loweralkylsulfonyl, loweralkylthio, arylthio, loweralkylcarbonyloxy, arylcarbonyloxy, aralkylcarbonyloxy, heteroarylcarbonyloxy, heteroaralkylcarbonyloxy, (cycloloweralkyl)carbonyloxy, (heterocycloloweralkyl)carbonyloxy, aminocarbonyl, loweraklylaminocarbonyl, arylaminocarbonyl, aralkylaminocarbonyl, heteroarylaminocarbonyl, and heteroaralkylaminocarbonyl. Examples of specific useful groups for R1 and R3 include without limitation 2-methyl-4-hydroxyphenyl, 2-aminocarbonyl-4-hydroxyphenyl, 4-methylsulfonylaminophenyl, 3-aminocarbonyl-4-hydroxyphenyl, 3-aminocarbonyl-4-methoxyphenyl, 3-chloro-4-hydroxyphenyl, 4-methylcarbonyloxyphenyl, 3-n-hexyl-4-hydroxyphenyl, 4-n-propylcarbonyloxyphenyl, 3-ethyl-4-hydroxyphenyl, 2-methylsulfinyl-4-hydroxyphenyl, 2-ethyl-4-hydroxyphenyl, 2-carboxy-4-hydroxyphenyl, 3-fluoro-4-hydroxyphenyl, 2-iodo-4-hydroxyphenyl, 2-n-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl, 2-trifluoromethoxyphenyl, and 4-fluorophenyl.
In another aspect, the present invention provides estrogen receptor-modulating compounds having the following structure: 
and their pharmaceutically acceptable salts. X3 and X4 are selected independently from the group consisting of nitrogen and oxygen such that if one of X3 and X4 is nitrogen, then the other of X3 and X4 is oxygen to form thereby an isoxazole ring structure. X5 is xe2x80x94(X10)nxe2x80x94, wherein n is an integer between 1 and 3 and X10, for each value of n, is selected independently from the group consisting of oxygen, xe2x80x94SOxxe2x80x94 where xi is and integer between 0 and 2, nitrogen, nitrogen substituted with optionally substituted loweralkyl, aryl, aralkyl, heteroaryl, heteroaralkyl, arylcarbonyl, alkylcarbonyl, aralkylcarbonyl, heteroarylcarbonyl, heteroaralkylcarbonyl, and methylene or methine, each optionally substituted from the group consisting of halo, cyano, nitro, thio, amino, carboxyl, formyl, and optionally substituted loweralkyl, loweralkylcarbonyloxy, arylcarbonyloxy, heteroarylcarbonyloxy, cycloalkylcarbonyloxy, cycloheteroalkylcarbonyloxy, aralkycarbonyloxy, heteroaralkylcarbonyloxy, (cycloalkyl)alkylcarbonyloxy, (cycloheteroalkyl)alkylcarbonyloxy, loweralkylcarbonyl, arylcarbonyl, heteroarylcarbonyl, cycloalkylcarbonyl, cycloheteroalkylcarbonyl, aralkycarbonyl, heteroaralkylcarbonyl, (cycloalkyl)alkylcarbonyl, (cycloheteroalkyl)alkylcarbonyl, loweralkylaminocarbonyl, arylaminocarbonyl, aralkylaminocarbonyl, heteroarylaminocarbonyl, heteroaralkylaminocarbonyl, loweralkylcarbonylamino, arylcarbonylamino, heteroarylcarbonylamino, cycloalkylcarbonylamino, cycloheteroalkylcarbonylamino, aralkylcarbonylamino, heteroaralkylcarbonylamino, (cycloalkyl)alkylcarbonylamino, (cycloheteroalkyl)alkylcarbonylamino, loweralkylamino, arylamino, aralkylamino, heteroarylamino, heteroaralkylamino, loweralkylsulfonyl, arylsulfonyl, heteroarylsulfonyl, cycloalkylsulfonyl, cycloheteroalkylsulfonyl, aralkylsulfonyl, heteroaralkylsulfonyl, (cycloalkyl)alkylsulfonyl, (cycloheteroalkyl)alkylsulfonyl, loweralkylsulfinyl, arylsulfinyl, heteroarylsulfinyl, cycloalkylsulfinyl, cycloheteroalkylsulfinyl, aralkylsulfinyl, heteroaralkylsulfinyl, (cycloalkyl)alkylsulfinyl, (cycloheteroalkyl)alkylsulfinyl, loweralkyloxy, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, cycloalkyloxy, cycloheteroalkyloxy, aralkyloxy, heteroaralkyloxy, (cycloalkyl)alkyloxy, and (cycloheteroalkyl)alkyloxy, loweralkylthio, arylthio, heteroarylthio, cycloalkylthio, cycloheteroalkylthio, aralkylthio, heteroaralkylthio, (cycloalkyl)alkylthio, (cycloheteroalkyl)alkylthio, loweralkylthiocarbonyl, arylthiocarbonyl, heteroarylthiocarbonyl, cycloalkylthiocarbonyl, cycloheteroalkylthiocarbonyl, aralkythiocarbonyloxlthiocarbonyl, heteroaralkylthiocarbonyl, (cycloalkyl)alkylthiocarbonyl, (cycloheteroalkyl)alkylthiocarbonyl, heteroarylcarbonylthio, cycloalkylcarbonylthio, cycloheteroalkylcarbonylthio, aralkycarbonylthiooxycarbonylthio, heteroaralkylcarbonylthio, (cycloalkyl)alkylcarbonylthio, (cycloheteroalkyl)alkylcarbonylthio, loweralkyloxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, heteroaryloxycarbonyl, cycloalkyloxycarbonyl, cycloheteroalkyloxycarbonyl, aralkyoxycarbonyloxloxycarbonyl, heteroaralkyloxycarbonyl, (cycloalkyl)alkyloxycarbonyl, (cycloheteroalkyl)alkyloxycarbonyl, iminoloweralkyl, iminocycloalkyl, iminocycloheteroalkyl, iminoaralkyl, iminoheteroaralkyl, (cycloalkyl)iminoalkyl, and (cycloheteroalkyl)iminoalkyl. X6-X9 are selected independently from the group consisting of oxygen, sulfur, sulfinyl, nitrogen, and optionally substituted methine, and R4 is selected from the group consisting of optionally substituted loweralkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, cycloalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, aralkyl, heteroaralkyl, (cycloalkyl)alkyl, and (cycloheteroalkyl)alkyl.
In some more specific embodiments of this aspect of the invention, n is 1 and X10 is selected from the group consisting of nitrogen, optionally substituted nitrogen, and optionally substituted methylene or methine, and R4 is selected from the group consisting of optionally substituted aryl, heteroaryl, aralkyl, and heteroaralkyl. Still more specific embodiments include those for which n and X10 have the values just defined and R4 is optionally substituted aryl or aralkyl. In still more specific embodiments, which n, X10 and R4 have the values just defined R4 includes at least one hydroxyl, thio, or optionally substituted loweralkyloxy, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, loweralkylthio, arylthio, heteroarylthio, loweralkylcarbonyl, arylcarbonyl, or heteroarylcarbonyl moiety. Yet more specific embodiments are those for which n and X10 have the values just defined wherein R4 is selected from the group consisting of phenyl, phenyloxyloweralkyl, and phenylloweralkyl, and R4 includes at least one hydroxyl, thio, or optionally substituted loweralkyloxy, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, loweralkylthio, arylthio, heteroarylthio, loweralkylcarbonyl, arylcarbonyl, or heteroarylcarbonyl moiety. Other embodiments are those for which n and X10 have the values just defined R4 is selected from the group consisting of phenyl, phenyloxyloweralkyl, and phenylloweralkyl, R4 includes at least one hydroxyl, thio, or optionally substituted loweralkyloxy, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, loweralkylthio, arylthio, heteroarylthio, loweralkylcarbonyl, arylcarbonyl, or heteroarylcarbonyl moiety, and R4 is further substituted optionally with a moiety selected from the group consisting of halogen, loweralkyl, haloloweralkyl, loweralkyloxy, halolowerlakyloxy, carboxy, loweralkyloxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, (cycloloweralkyl)oxycarbonyl, aralkyloxycarbonyl, heteroaryloxycarbonyl, heteroaralkyloxycarbonyl, (heterocycloloweralkyl)oxycarbonyl, loweralkylsulfinyl, loweralkylsulfonyl, loweralkylthio, arylthio, loweralkylcarbonyloxy, arylcarbonyloxy, aralkylcarbonyloxy, heteroarylcarbonyloxy, heteroaralkylcarbonyloxy, (cycloloweralkyl)carbonyloxy, (heterocycloloweralkyl)carbonyloxy, aminocarbonyl, loweraklylaminocarbonyl, arylaminocarbonyl, aralkylaminocarbonyl, heteroarylaminocarbonyl, cyano, nitro, amino, loweralkylamino, and heteroaralkylaminocarbonyl.
Other embodiments of the present invention include those structures for which n is 2 and each X10 is selected independently from the group consisting of nitrogen, optionally substituted nitrogen, optionally substituted methylene, and optionally substituted methine. In some embodiments, X10 and n have the values just described and R4 is selected from the group consisting of optionally substituted aryl, heteroaryl, aralkyl, and heteroaralkyl. Still more specific embodiments include those for which n and X10 have the values just defined and R4 is optionally substituted aryl or aralkyl. In still more specific embodiments, which n and X10 have the values just defined, R4 is optionally substituted aryl or aralkyl, and R4 includes at least one hydroxyl, thio, or optionally substituted loweralkyloxy, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, loweralkylthio. arylthio, heteroarylthio, loweralkylcarbonyl, arylcarbonyl, or heteroarylcarbonyl moiety. Yet more specific embodiments are those for which n and X10 have the values just defined wherein R4 is selected from the group consisting of phenyl, phenyloxyloweralkyl, and phenylloweralkyl, and R4 includes at least one hydroxyl, thio, or optionally substituted loweralkyloxy, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, loweralkylthio, arylthio, heteroarylthio, loweralkylcarbonyl, arylcarbonyl, or heteroarylcarbonyl moiety. Other embodiments are those for which n and X10 have the values just defined wherein R4 is selected from the group consisting of phenyl, phenyloxyloweralkyl, and phenylloweralkyl, R4 includes at least one hydroxyl, thio, or optionally substituted loweralkyloxy, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, loweralkylthio, arylthio, heteroarylthio, loweralkylcarbonyl, arylcarbonyl, or heteroarylcarbonyl moiety, and R4 is further substituted optionally with a moiety selected from the group consisting of halogen, loweralkyl, haloloweralkyl, loweralkyloxy, halolowerlakyloxy, carboxy, loweralkyloxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, (cycloloweralkyl)oxycarbonyl, aralkyloxycarbonyl, heteroaryloxycarbonyl, heteroaralkyloxycarbonyl, (heterocycloloweralkyl)oxycarbonyl, loweralkylsulfinyl, loweralkylsulfonyl, loweralkylthio, arylthio, loweralkylcarbonyloxy, arylcarbonyloxy, aralkylcarbonyloxy, heteroarylcarbonyloxy, heteroaralkylcarbonyloxy, (cycloloweralkyl)carbonyloxy, (heterocycloloweralkyl)carbonyloxy, aminocarbonyl, loweraklylaminocarbonyl, arylaminocarbonyl, aralkylaminocarbonyl, heteroarylaminocarbonyl, cyano, nitro, amino, loweralkylamino, and heteroaralkylaminocarbonyl.
Other embodiments of the present invention include compounds for which X6-X9 are selected independently from the group consisting of nitrogen and optionally substituted methine. More particular embodiments are those for which X6-X9 are selected independently from the group consisting of nitrogen and optionally substituted methine, and at least one of X6-X9 is methine substituted with a moiety selected from the group consisting of loweralkyloxy, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, loweralkylthio, arylthio, heteroarylthio, loweralkylcarbonyl, arylcarbonyl, and heteroarylcarbonyl. Still more particular embodiments having the structural pattern just described include those in which X7 is methine substituted with hydroxy or loweralkyloxy.
In yet another aspect, the present invention provides the present invention provides methods for treating or preventing an estrogen receptor-mediated disorder in a human or animal subject in which an amount of an estrogen receptor-modulating compound of the invention that is effective to modulate estrogen receptor activity in the subject. Other embodiments provided methods for treating a cell or a estrogen receptor-mediated disorder in a human or animal subject, comprising administering to the cell or to the human or animal subject an amount of a compound or composition of the invention effective to modulate estrogen receptor activity in the cell or subject. Representative estrogen receptor-mediated disorders include, for example, osteoporosis, atheroschlerosis, estrogen-mediated cancers (e.g., breast and endometrial cancer), and Alzheimer""s disease.
These and other aspects and advantages will become apparent when the Description below is read in conjunction with the accompanying Examples.
4.1 Definitions
4.1.1 Estrogen Receptor
xe2x80x9cEstrogen Receptorxe2x80x9d as defined herein refers to any protein in the nuclear receptor gene family that binds estrogen, including, but not limited to, any isoforms or deletion mutations having the characteristics just described. More particularly, the present invention relates to estrogen receptor(s) for human and non-human mammals (e.g., animals of veterinary interest such as horses, cows, sheep, and pigs, as well as household pets such as cats and dogs). Human estrogen receptors included in the present invention include the xcex1- and xcex2-isoforms (referred to herein as xe2x80x9cERxcex1xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cERxcex2xe2x80x9d) in addition to any additional isoforms as recognized by those of skill in the biochemistry arts.
4.1.2 Estrogen Receptor Modulator xe2x80x9cEstrogen Receptor Modulatorxe2x80x9d refer herein to a compound that can act as an estrogen receptor agonist or antagonist of estrogen receptor having an IC50 or EC50 with respect to ERxcex1 and/or ERxcex2 of no more than about 10 xcexcM as determined using the ERxcex1 and/or ERxcex2 transactivation assay described hereinbelow (Section 5.2.2.3). More typically, estrogen receptor modulators of the invention have IC50 or EC50 values (as agonists or antagonists) of not more than about 5 xcexcM. Representative compounds of the present invention have been discovered to exhibit agonist or antagonist activity viz. estrogen receptor. Compounds of the present invention preferably exhibit an antagonist or agonist IC50 or EC50 with respect to ERxcex1 and/or ERxcex2 of no more than about 5 xcexcM, more preferably, no more than about 500 nM, even more preferably not more than about 1 nM, and most preferably, not more than about 500 pM, as measured in the ERxcex1 and/or ERxcex2 transactivation assays. xe2x80x9cIC50xe2x80x9d is that concentration of inhibitor which reduces the activity of a target (e.g., ERxcex1 or ERxcex2) to half-maximal level. xe2x80x9cEC50xe2x80x9d is that concentration of modulator that produces half-maximal effect.
4.1.3 Selective Estrogen Receptor Modulator
A xe2x80x9cSelective Estrogen Receptor Modulatorxe2x80x9d (or xe2x80x9cSERMxe2x80x9d) is a compound that exhibits activity as an agonist or antagonist of an estrogen receptor (e.g., ERxcex1 or ERxcex2) in a tissue-dependent manner. Thus, as will be apparent to those of skill in the biochemistry and endocrinology arts, compounds of the invention that function as SERMs can act as estrogen receptor agonists in some tissues (e.g., bone, brain, and/or heart) and as antagonists in other tissue types, such as the breast and/or uterine lining.
4.1.4 Optionally Substituted
xe2x80x9cOptionally substitutedxe2x80x9d refers to the replacement of hydrogen with a monovalent or divalent radical. Suitable substitution groups include, for example, hydroxyl, nitro, amino, imino, cyano, halo, thio, thioamido, amidino, oxo, oxamidino, methoxamidino, imidino, guanidino, sulfonamido, carboxyl, formyl, loweralkyl, haloloweralkyl, loweralkoxy, haloloweralkoxy, loweralkoxyalkyl, alkylcarbonyl, arylcarbonyl, aralkylcarbonyl, heteroarylcarbonyl, heteroaralkylcarbonyl, alkylthio, aminoalkyl, cyanoalkyl, and the like. The substitution group can itself be substituted. The group substituted onto the substitution group can be, for example, carboxyl, halo; nitro, amino, cyano, hydroxyl, loweralkyl, loweralkoxy, aminocarbonyl, xe2x80x94SR, thioamido, xe2x80x94SO3H, xe2x80x94SO2R or cycloalkyl, where R is typically hydrogen, hydroxyl or loweralkyl. When the substituted substituent includes a straight chain group, the substitution can occur either within the chain (e.g., 2-hydroxypropyl, 2-aminobutyl, and the like) or at the chain terminus (e.g., 2-hydroxyethyl, 3-cyanopropyl, and the like). Substituted substitutents can be straight chain, branched or cyclic arrangements of covalently bonded carbon or heteroatoms.
4.1.5 Loweralkyl and Related Terms xe2x80x9cLower alkylxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to branched or straight chain alkyl groups comprising one to ten carbon atoms that independently are unsubstituted or substituted, e.g., with one or more halogen, hydroxyl or other groups. Examples of loweralkyl groups include, but are not limited to, methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, t-butyl, n-hexyl, neopentyl, trifluoromethyl, pentafluoroethyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cAlkylenylxe2x80x9d refers to a divalent straight chain or branched chain saturated aliphatic radical having from 1 to 20 carbon atoms. Typical alkylenyl groups employed in compounds of the present invention are loweralkylenyl groups that have from 1 to about 6 carbon atoms in their backbone. xe2x80x9cAlkenylxe2x80x9d refers herein to straight chain, branched, or cyclic radicals having one or more double bonds and from 2 to 20 carbon atoms. xe2x80x9cAlkynylxe2x80x9d refers herein to straight chain, branched, or cyclic radicals having one or more triple bonds and from 2 to 20 carbon atoms.
The term xe2x80x9chaloloweralkylxe2x80x9d refers to a loweralkyl radical substituted with one or more halogen atoms.
xe2x80x9cLoweralkoxyxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to ROxe2x80x94 wherein R is loweralkyl. Representative examples of loweralkoxy groups include methoxy, ethoxy, t-butoxy, trifluoromethoxy and the like.
xe2x80x9cLoweralkylthioxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to RSxe2x80x94 wherein R is loweralkyl.
The term xe2x80x9calkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d refers to the group -alk1-O-alk2 where alk1 is alkylenyl or alkenyl, and alk2 is alkyl or alkenyl. The term xe2x80x9cloweralkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d refers to an alkoxyalkyl where alk1 is loweralkylenyl or loweralkenyl, and alk2 is loweralkyl or loweralkenyl. The term xe2x80x9caryloxyalkylxe2x80x9d refers to the group -alkylenyl-O-aryl. The term xe2x80x9caralkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d refers to the group -alkylenyl-O-aralkyl, where aralkyl is a loweraralkyl.
xe2x80x9cCycloalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a mono- or polycyclic, loweralkyl substituent. Typical cycloalkyl substituents have from 3 to 8 backbone (i.e., ring) atoms in which each backbone atom is optionally substituted carbon. When used in context with cycloalkyl substituents, the term xe2x80x9cpolycyclicxe2x80x9d refers herein to fused, non-fused cyclic carbon structures and spirocycles. Examples of cycloalkyl groups include, but are not limited to, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, adamantyl, bornyl, norbornyl, and the like.
The term xe2x80x9ccycloheteroalkylxe2x80x9d refers herein to cycloalkyl substituents that have from 1 to 5, and more typically from 1 to 4 heteroatoms (i.e., non-carbon atoms such as nitrogen, sulfur, and oxygen) in the ring structure, with the balance of atoms in the ring being optionally substituted carbon. Representative heterocycloalkyl moieties include, for example, morpholino, piperazinyl, piperidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, methylpryolidinyl, pyrrolidinone-yl, and the like.
The terms xe2x80x9c(cycloalkyl)alkylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9c(cycloheteroalkyl)alkylxe2x80x9d refer to alkyl chains substituted with cycloalkyl and cycloheteroalkyl groups respectively.
The term xe2x80x9chaloalkoxyxe2x80x9d refers to an alkoxy radical substituted with one or more halogen atoms. The term xe2x80x9chaloloweralkoxyxe2x80x9d refers to a loweralkoxy radical substituted with one or more halogen atoms.
4.1.6 Halo
xe2x80x9cHaloxe2x80x9d refers herein to a halogen radical, such as fluorine, chlorine, bromine, or iodine.
4.1.7 Aryl and Related Terms
xe2x80x9cArylxe2x80x9d refers to monocyclic and polycyclic aromatic groups, or fused ring systems having at least one aromatic ring, having from 3 to 14 backbone carbon atoms. Examples of aryl groups include without limitation phenyl, naphthyl, dihydronaphtyl, tetrahydronaphthyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cAralkylxe2x80x9d refers to an alkyl group substituted with an aryl group. Typically, aralkyl groups employed in compounds of the present invention have from 1 to 6 carbon atoms incorporated within the alkyl portion of the aralkyl group. Suitable aralkyl groups employed in compounds of the present invention include, for example, benzyl, picolyl, and the like.
4.1.8 Heteroaryl and Related Terms
The term xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d refers herein to aryl groups having from one to four heteroatoms as ring atoms in an aromatic ring with the remainder of the ring atoms being aromatic or non-aromatic carbon atoms. When used in connection with aryl substituents, the term xe2x80x9cpolycyclicxe2x80x9d refers herein to fused and non-fused cyclic structures in which at least one cyclic structure is aromatic, such as, for example, benzodioxozolo, naphthyl, and the like. Exemplary heteroaryl moieties employed as substituents in compounds of the present invention include pyridyl, pyrimidinyl, thiazolyl, indolyl, imidazolyl, oxadiazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyrazinyl, triazolyl, thiophenyl, furanyl, quinolinyl, purinyl, benzothiazolyl, benzopyridyl, and benzimidazolyl, and the like.
4.1.9 Amino and Related Terms
xe2x80x9cAminoxe2x80x9d refers herein to the group xe2x80x94NH2. The term xe2x80x9cloweralkylaminoxe2x80x9d refers herein to the group xe2x80x94NRRxe2x80x2 where R and Rxe2x80x2 are each independently selected from hydrogen or loweralkyl. The term xe2x80x9carylaminoxe2x80x9d refers herein to the group xe2x80x94NRRxe2x80x2 where R is aryl and Rxe2x80x2 is hydrogen, loweralkyl, aryl, or aralkyl. The term xe2x80x9caralkylaminoxe2x80x9d refers herein to the group xe2x80x94NRRxe2x80x2 where R is aralkyl and Rxe2x80x2 is hydrogen, loweralkyl, aryl, or aralkyl. The terms xe2x80x9cheteroarylaminoxe2x80x9d and heteroaralkylaminoxe2x80x9d are defined by analogy to arylamino and aralkylamino.
The term xe2x80x9caminocarbonylxe2x80x9d refers herein to the group xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NH2. The terms xe2x80x9cloweralkylaminocarbonylxe2x80x9d, arylaminocarbonylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9caralkylaminocarbonylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cheteroarylaminocarbonylxe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9cheteroaralkylaminocarbonylxe2x80x9d refer to xe2x80x94C(O)NRRxe2x80x2 where R and Rxe2x80x2 independently are hydrogen and optionally substituted loweralkyl, aryl, aralkyl, heteroaryl, and heteroaralkyl respectively by analogy to the corresponding terms above.
4.1.10 Thio, Sulfonyl, Sulfinyl and Related Terms
The term xe2x80x9cthioxe2x80x9d refers to xe2x80x94SH. The terms xe2x80x9cloweralkylthioxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9carylthioxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cheteroarylthioxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccycloalkylthioxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccycloheteroalkylthioxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9caralkylthioxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cheteroaralkylthioxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c(cycloalkyl)alkylthioxe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9c(cycloheteroalkyl)alkylthioxe2x80x9d refer to xe2x80x94SR, where R is optionally substituted loweralkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, cycloalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, aralkyl, heteroaralkyl, (cycloalkyl)alkyl, and (cycloheteroalkyl)alkyl respectively.
The term xe2x80x9csulfonylxe2x80x9d refers herein to the group xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94. The terms xe2x80x9cloweralkylsulfonylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9carylsulfonylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cheteroarylsulfonylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccycloalkylsulfonylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccycloheteroalkylsulfonylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9caralkylsulfonylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cheteroaralkylsulfonylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c(cycloalkyl)alkylsulfonylxe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9c(cycloheteroalkyl)alkylsulfonylxe2x80x9d refer to xe2x80x94SO2R where R is optionally substituted loweralkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, cycloalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, aralkyl, heteroaralkyl, (cycloalkyl)alkyl, and (cycloheteroalkyl)alkyl respectively.
The term xe2x80x9csulfinylxe2x80x9d refers herein to the group xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94. The terms xe2x80x9cloweralkylsulfinylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9carylsulfinylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cheteroarylsulfinylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccycloalkylsulfinylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccycloheteroalkylsulfinylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9caralkylsulfinylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cheteroaralkylsulfinylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c(cycloalkyl)alkylsulfinylxe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9c(cycloheteroalkyl)alkylsulfinylxe2x80x9d refer to xe2x80x94SOR where R is optionally substituted loweralkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, cycloalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, aralkyl, heteroaralkyl, (cycloalkyl)alkyl, and (cycloheteroalkyl)alkyl respectively.
4.1.11 Formyl, Carboxyl, Carbonyl, Thiocarbonyl, and Related Terms
xe2x80x9cFormylxe2x80x9d refers to xe2x80x94C(O)H.
xe2x80x9cCarboxylxe2x80x9d refers to xe2x80x94C(O)OH.
xe2x80x9cCarbonylxe2x80x9d refers to the divalent group xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94. The terms xe2x80x9cloweralkylcarbonylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9carylcarbonylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cheteroarylcarbonylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccycloalkylcarbonylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccycloheteroalkylcarbonylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9caralkycarbonylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cheteroaralkylcarbonylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c(cycloalkyl)alkylcarbonylxe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9c(cycloheteroalkyl)alkylcarbonylxe2x80x9d refer to xe2x80x94C(O)R, where R is optionally substituted loweralkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, cycloalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, aralkyl, heteroaralkyl, (cycloalkyl)alkyl, and (cycloheteroalkyl)alkyl respectively.
xe2x80x9cThiocarbonylxe2x80x9d refers to the group xe2x80x94C(S)xe2x80x94. The terms xe2x80x9cloweralkylthiocarbonylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9carylthiocarbonylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cheteroarylthiocarbonylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccycloalkylthiocarbonylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccycloheteroalkylthiocarbonylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9caralkythiocarbonyloxlthiocarbonylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cheteroaralkylthiocarbonylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c(cycloalkyl)alkylthiocarbonylxe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9c(cycloheteroalkyl)alkylthiocarbonylxe2x80x9d refer to xe2x80x94C(S)R, where R is optionally substituted loweralkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, cycloalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, aralkyl, heteroaralkyl, (cycloalkyl)alkyl, and (cycloheteroalkyl)alkyl respectively.
xe2x80x9cCarbonyloxyxe2x80x9d refers generally to the group xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94. The terms xe2x80x9cloweralkylcarbonyloxyxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9carylcarbonyloxyxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cheteroarylcarbonyloxyxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccycloalkylcarbonyloxyxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccycloheteroalkylcarbonyloxyxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9caralkycarbonyloxyxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cheteroaralkylcarbonyloxyxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c(cycloalkyl)alkylcarbonyloxyxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c(cycloheteroalkyl)alkylcarbonyloxyxe2x80x9d refer to xe2x80x94C(O)OR, where R is optionally substituted loweralkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, cycloalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, aralkyl, heteroaralkyl, (cycloalkyl)alkyl, and (cycloheteroalkyl)alkyl respectively.
xe2x80x9cOxycarbonylxe2x80x9d refers to the group xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94. The terms xe2x80x9cloweralkyloxycarbonylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9caryloxycarbonylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cheteroaryloxycarbonylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccycloalkyloxycarbonylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccycloheteroalkyloxycarbonylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9caralkyoxycarbonyloxloxycarbonylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cheteroaralkyloxycarbonylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c(cycloalkyl)alkyloxycarbonylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c(cycloheteroalkyl)alkyloxycarbonylxe2x80x9d refer to xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(O)R, where R is optionally substituted loweralkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, cycloalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, aralkyl, heteroaralkyl, (cycloalkyl)alkyl, and (cycloheteroalkyl)alkyl respectively.
xe2x80x9cCarbonylaminoxe2x80x9d refers to the group xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94. The terms xe2x80x9cloweralkylcarbonylaminoxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9carylcarbonylaminoxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cheteroarylcarbonylaminoxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccycloalkylcarbonylaminoxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccycloheteroalkylcarbonylaminoxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9caralkylcarbonylaminoxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cheteroaralkylcarbonylaminoxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c(cycloalkyl)alkylcarbonylaminoxe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9c(cycloheteroalkyl)alkylcarbonylaminoxe2x80x9d refer to xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C(O)R, where R is optionally substituted loweralkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, cycloalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, aralkyl, heteroaralkyl, (cycloalkyl)alkyl, or (cycloheteroalkyl)alkyl respectively. In addition, the present invention includes N-substituted carbonylamino (xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x2C(O)R), where Rxe2x80x2 is optionally substituted loweralkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, aralkyl, or heteroaralkyl and R retains the previous defintion.
xe2x80x9cCarbonylthioxe2x80x9d refers to the group xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94. The terms xe2x80x9cloweralkylcarbonylthioxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9carylcarbonylthioxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cheteroarylcarbonylthioxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccycloalkylcarbonylthioxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccycloheteroalkylcarbonylthioxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9caralkycarbonylthioxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cheteroaralkylcarbonylthioxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c(cycloalkyl)alkylcarbonylthioxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c(cycloheteroalkyl)alkylcarbonylthioxe2x80x9d refer to xe2x80x94C(O)SR, where R is optionally substituted loweralkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, cycloalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, aralkyl, heteroaralkyl, (cycloalkyl)alkyl, and (cycloheteroalkyl)alkyl respectively.
4.1.12 Guanidino or Guanidyl
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cguanidinoxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cguanidylxe2x80x9d refers to moieties derived from guanidine, H2Nxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NH)xe2x80x94NH2. Such moieties include those bonded at the nitrogen atom carrying the formal double bond (the xe2x80x9c2xe2x80x9d-position of the guanidine, e.g., diaminomethyleneamino, (H2N)2Cxe2x95x90NHxe2x80x94) and those bonded at either of the nitrogen atoms carrying a formal single bond (the xe2x80x9c1-xe2x80x9d and/or xe2x80x9c3xe2x80x9d-positions of the guanidine, e.g., H2Nxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NH)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94). The hydrogen atoms at either nitrogen can be replaced with a suitable substituent, such as loweralkyl, aryl, or loweraralkyl.
4.1.13 Amidino
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9camidinoxe2x80x9d refers to the moieties Rxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90N)xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x2xe2x80x94 (the radical being at the xe2x80x9cN1xe2x80x9d nitrogen) and R(NRxe2x80x2)Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 (the radical being at the xe2x80x9cN2xe2x80x9d nitrogen), where R and Rxe2x80x2 can be hydrogen, loweralkyl, aryl, or loweraralkyl.
4.1.14 Imino and Oximino
The term xe2x80x9ciminoxe2x80x9d refers to the group xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NR)xe2x80x94, where R can be hydrogen or optionally substituted loweralkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, or heteroaralkyl respectively. The terms xe2x80x9ciminoloweralkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ciminocycloalkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ciminocycloheteroalkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ciminoaralkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ciminoheteroaralkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c(cycloalkyl)iminoalkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c(cycloiminoalkyl)alkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c(cycloiminoheteroalkyl)alkylxe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9c(cycloheteroalkyl)iminoalkylxe2x80x9d refer to optionally substituted loweralkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, aralkyl, heteroaralkyl, (cycloalkyl)alkyl, and (cycloheteroalkyl)alkyl groups that include an imino group, respectively.
The term xe2x80x9coximinoxe2x80x9d refers to the group xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NOR)xe2x80x94, where R can be hydrogen (xe2x80x9chydroximinoxe2x80x9d) or optionally substituted loweralkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, or heteroaralkyl respectively. The terms xe2x80x9coximinoloweralkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9coximinocycloalkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9coximinocycloheteroalkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9coximinoaralkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9coximinoheteroaralkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c(cycloalkyl)oximinoalkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c(cyclooximinoalkyl)alkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c(cyclooximinoheteroalkyl)alkylxe2x80x9d, and (cycloheteroalkyl)oximinoalkylxe2x80x9d refer to optionally substituted loweralkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, aralkyl, heteroaralkyl, (cycloalkyl)alkyl, and (cycloheteroalkyl)alkyl groups that include an oximino group, respectively.
4.1.15 Methylene and Methine
The term xe2x80x9cmethylenexe2x80x9d as used herein refers to an unsubstituted, monosubstituted, or disubstituted carbon atom having a formal sp3 hybridization (i.e., xe2x80x94CRRxe2x80x2xe2x80x94, where R and Rxe2x80x2 are hydrogen or independent substituents).
The term xe2x80x9cmethinexe2x80x9d as used herein refers to an unsubstituted or carbon atom having a formal sp2 hybridization (i.e., xe2x80x94CRxe2x95x90 or xe2x95x90CRxe2x80x94, where R is hydrogen a substituent).
4.2 Compounds of the Invention
The present invention provides compounds that have useful agonist and/or antagonist activity with respect to mammalian estrogen receptors in addition to compounds, compositions, and methods useful for treating estrogen receptor-mediated disorders in mammals. More particularly, the compounds of the present invention have been found to possess a surprising degree of activity with respect to the xcex1- and xcex2-isoforms of human estrogen receptor. Thus, the compounds, compositions, and methods described herein have utility in preventing and/or treating a wide variety of estrogen receptor-mediated disorders including, but not limited to, osteoporosis, breast cancer, uterine cancer, and congestive heart disease.
In a first aspect, the present invention provides compounds having the structure (Compound 1): 
and its pharmaceutically acceptable salts, X1 and X2 are selected independently from the group consisting of nitrogen and oxygen such that if one of X1 and X2 is nitrogen, then the other of X1 and X2 is oxygen to form thereby an isoxazole ring structure. Thus, the generic structure shown above encompasses the following regioisomers: 
depending on the identities of X1 and X2. R1 and R3 are selected independently from the group consisting of optionally substituted loweralkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, cycloalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, aralkyl, heteroaralkyl, (cycloalkyl)alkyl, and (cycloheteroalkyl)alkyl. R2 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halo, cyano, nitro, thio, amino, carboxyl, formyl, and optionally substituted loweralkyl, loweralkylcarbonyloxy, arylcarbonyloxy, heteroarylcarbonyloxy, cycloalkylcarbonyloxy, cycloheteroalkylcarbonyloxy, aralkycarbonyloxy, heteroaralkylcarbonyloxy, (cycloalkyl)alkylcarbonyloxy, (cycloheteroalkyl)alkylcarbonyloxy, loweralkylcarbonyl, arylcarbonyl, heteroarylcarbonyl, cycloalkylcarbonyl, cycloheteroalkylcarbonyl, aralkycarbonyl, heteroaralkylcarbonyl, (cycloalkyl)alkylcarbonyl, (cycloheteroalkyl)alkylcarbonyl, loweralkylaminocarbonyl, arylaminocarbonyl, aralkylaminocarbonyl, heteroarylaminocarbonyl, heteroaralkylaminocarbonyl, cycloalkylaminocarbonyl, (cycloalkyl)alkylaminocarbonyl, cycloheteroalkylaminocarbonyl, (cycloheteroalkyl)alkylaminocarbonyl, loweralkylcarbonylamino, arylcarbonylamino, heteroarylcarbonylamino, cycloalkylcarbonylamino, cycloheteroalkylcarbonylamino, aralkylcarbonylamino, heteroaralkylcarbonylamino, (cycloalkyl)alkylcarbonylamino, (cycloheteroalkyl)alkylcarbonylamino, loweralkylamino, arylamino, aralkylamino, heteroarylamino, heteroaralkylamino, loweralkylsulfonyl, arylsulfonyl, heteroarylsulfonyl, cycloalkylsulfonyl, cycloheteroalkylsulfonyl, aralkylsulfonyl, heteroaralkylsulfonyl, (cycloalkyl)alkylsulfonyl, (cycloheteroalkyl)alkylsulfonyl, loweralkylsulfinyl, arylsulfinyl, heteroarylsulfinyl, cycloalkylsulfinyl, cycloheteroalkylsulfinyl, aralkylsulfinyl, heteroaralkylsulfinyl, (cycloalkyl)alkylsulfinyl, (cycloheteroalkyl)alkylsulfinyl, loweralkyloxy, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, cycloalkyloxy, cycloheteroalkyloxy, aralkyloxy, heteroaralkyloxy, (cycloalkyl)alkyloxy, and (cycloheteroalkyl)alkyloxy, loweralkylthio, arylthio, heteroarylthio, cycloalkylthio, cycloheteroalkylthio, aralkylthio, heteroaralkylthio, (cycloalkyl)alkylthio, (cycloheteroalkyl)alkylthio, loweralkylthiocarbonyl, arylthiocarbonyl, heteroarylthiocarbonyl, cycloalkylthiocarbonyl, cycloheteroalkylthiocarbonyl, aralkythiocarbonyloxythiocarbonyl, heteroaralkylthiocarbonyl, (cycloalkyl)alkylthiocarbonyl, (cycloheteroalkyl)alkylthiocarbonyl, heteroarylcarbonylthio, cycloalkylcarbonylthio, cycloheteroalkylcarbonylthio, aralkycarbonylthiooxycarbonylthio, heteroaralkylcarbonylthio, (cycloalkyl)alkylcarbonylthio, (cycloheteroalkyl)alkylcarbonylthio, loweralkyloxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, heteroaryloxycarbonyl, cycloalkyloxycarbonyl, cycloheteroalkyloxycarbonyl, aralkyoxycarbonyl, heteroaralkyloxycarbonyl, (cycloalkyl)alkyloxycarbonyl, (cycloheteroalkyl)alkyloxycarbonyl, iminoloweralkyl, iminocycloalkyl, iminocycloheteroalkyl, iminoaralkyl, iminoheteroaralkyl, (cycloalkyl)iminoalkyl, (cycloheteroalkyl)iminoalkyl, (cycloiminoalkyl)alkyl, (cycloiminoheteroalkyl)alkyl, oximinoloweralkyl, oximinocycloalkyl, oximinocycloheteroalkyl, oximinoaralkyl, oximinoheteroaralkyl, (cycloalkyl)oximinoalkyl, (cyclooximinoalkyl)alkyl, (cyclooximinoheteroalkyl)alkyl, and (cycloheteroalkyl)oximinoalkyl.
In one embodiment, R1 and R3 are selected independently from the group consisting of optionally substituted cycloalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, (cycloalkyl)alkyl, and (cycloheteroalkyl)alkyl. Examples of such groups include without limitation cyclohexyl, piperidinyl, adamantyl, and quinuclidyl, each optionally substituted. Other examples include cyclohexylmethyl, 2-cyclohexylethyl, and adamantylmethyl, again, each optionally substituted. In another embodiment, R1 and R3 are selected independently from the group consisting of optionally substituted aryl, heteroaryl, aralkyl, and heteroaralkyl. More particular embodiments of the invention are those for which R1 and R3 are selected independently from the group consisting of optionally substituted heteroaryl and heteroaralkyl, such as pyridinyl, hydroxcypyridyl, methoxypyridyl, pyridylmethyl, and the like.
Alternatively, R1 and R3 are selected independently from the group consisting of optionally substituted aryl and aralkyl. In more specific embodiments, R1 and R3 are selected independently from the group consisting of optionally substituted aryl and aralkyl and at least one of R1 and R3 is substituted with at least one hydroxyl, alkyloxy, aryloxy, thio, alkylthio, or arylthio group. Still more specific embodiments are those which R1 and R3 are selected independently from the group consisting of optionally substituted aryl and aralkyl and at least one of R1 and R3 is substituted with at least one hydroxyl, alkyloxy, aryloxy, thio, alkylthio, or arylthio group are those wherein at least one of R1 and R3 is selected independently from the group consisting of phenyl, phenyloxyloweralkyl, and phenylloweralkyl and include the substitutions just listed. Examples of useful groups include without limitation 4-hydoxyphenyl, phenylmethyl, 4-hydroxyphenymethyl, 3-hydroxyphenylmethyl, 2-thio-4-hydroxyphenylmethyl, 2-(4-hydroxyphenyl)ethyl, phenyloxy)methyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, 2-hydroxyphenyl, 3-(phenylthio)-4-hydroxyphenyl, and 3-methylphenyl-4-hydroxyphenyl. In a still more specific embodiment, the present invention includes compounds of the structure shown for Compound 1 for which R1 and R3 are selected independently from the group consisting of optionally substituted aryl and aralkyl such that at least one of R1 and R3 is substituted with at least one hydroxyl, alkyloxy, aryloxy, thio, alkylthio, or arylthio group and at least one of R1 and R3 is selected independently from the group consisting of phenyl, phenyloxyloweralkyl, and phenylloweralkyl, and further wherein at least one of R1 and R3 is substituted optionally with a substituent selected from the group consisting of halogen, nitro, cyano, loweralkyl, halolowerlalkyl, loweralkyloxy, haloloweralkyloxy, carboxy, loweralkyloxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, (cycloloweralkyl)oxycarbonyl, aralkyloxycarbonyl, heteroaryloxycarbonyl, heteroaralkyloxycarbonyl, (heterocycloloweralkyl)oxycarbonyl, loweralkylsulfinyl, loweralkylsulfonyl, loweralkylthio, arylthio, loweralkylcarbonyloxy, arylcarbonyloxy, aralkylcarbonyloxy, heteroarylcarbonyloxy, heteroaralkylcarbonyloxy, (cycloloweralkyl)carbonyloxy, alkylsulfonylamino, (heterocycloloweralkyl)carbonyloxy, aminocarbonyl, lowerakylaminocarbonyl, arylaminocarbonyl, aralkylaminocarbonyl, heteroarylaminocarbonyl, and heteroaralkylaminocarbonyl. Yet more specific embodiments includes those just recited for which at least one of R1 and R3 is further substituted optionally with a substituent selected from the group consisting of halogen, nitro, cyano, loweralkyl, halolowerlalkyl, loweralkyloxy, halolowerlakyloxy, carboxy, loweralkylthio, aminocarbonyl, and loweralkylsulfinyl. Examples of specific useful groups of this embodiment include without limitation 2-methyl-4-hydroxyphenyl, 2-aminocarbonyl-4-hydroxyphenyl, 4-methylsulfonylaminophenyl, 3-aminocarbonyl-4-hydroxyphenyl, 3-aminocarbonyl-4-methoxyphenyl, 3-chloro-4-chloro-4-hydroxyphenyl, 4-methylcarbonyloxyphenyl, 3-n-hexyl-4-hydroxyphenyl, 4-n-propylcarbonyloxyphenyl, 3-ethyl-4-hydroxyphenyl, 2-methylsulfinyl-4-hydroxyphenyl, 2-ethyl-4-hydroxyphenyl, 2-carboxy-4-hydroxyphenyl, 3-fluoro-4-hydroxyphenyl, 2-iodo-4-hydroxyphenyl, 2-n-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl, 2-trifluoromethoxyphenyl, and 4-fluorophenyl.
In other embodiments of the present invention, Compound 1 above includes compounds in R2 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halo, and optionally substituted loweralkyl, haloloweralkyl, aryl, aralkyl, heteroaryl, heteroaralkyl, aryloxyalkyl, arylthioalkyl, arylcarbonyl, heteroarylcarbonyl, loweralkylcarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, arylaminocarbonyl, loweralkylaminocarbonyl, aralkylaminocarbonyl, (heterocycloloweralkyl)alkylaminocarbonyl, heteroarylaminocarbonyl, heteroaralkylaminocarbonyl, (cycloloweralkyl)aminocarbonyl, formyl, amino, loweralkylamino, and alkenyl. Particular examples of these embodiments include those for which R2 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and halo. Other particular examples of these embodiments are those in which R2 is selected from the group consisting of optionally substituted phenyl, phenylloweralkyl, hydroxyphenyl, loweralkyloxyphenyl, haloloweralkylsulfonylloweralkyloxyphenyl, diloweralkylaminoloweralkyloxyphenyl, (cycloaminoloweralkyl)loweralkyloxyphenyl, and (heterocycloalkyl)loweralkyloxyphenyl. Specific examples of such groups include phenylmethyl, 4-hydroxyphenyl, 2-(piperidin-1-yl)ethyloxyphenyl, 4-hydroxyphenyloxymethyl, and 2-(piperidin-1-yl)ethyloxyphenylmethyl. Still other particular embodiments are those for which R2 is selected from the group consisting of optionally substituted loweralkyl, haloloweralkyl, hydroxyalkyl, phenyloxyloweralkyl, hydroxyphenyloweralkyl, haloloweralkylsulfonylloweralkyl, and phenylthioloweralkyl.
In still other embodiments of Compound 1 above R2 is selected from the group consisting of optionally substituted phenylcarbonyl, (heterocycloalkyl)loweralkyloxyphenylcarbonyl, hydroxyphenylcarbonyl, halophenylcarbonyl, phenylloweralkylaminocarbonyl, diloweralkylaminocarbonyl, phenylloweralkylaminocarbonyl, hydroxyphenyllowerlakylaminocarbonyl, cycloalkylaminocarbonyl, loweralkylphenylcarbonyl, haloloweralkylsulfonylloweralkyloxyphenylcarbonyl, and nitrophenylcarbonyl. Examples of R2 substituents within this embodiment having useful properties include, but are not limited to, 4-(2-piperidin-1-ylethyloxy)phenylcarbonyl, 4-hydroxyphenylcarbonyl, (phenylmethyl)aminocarbonyl, 3-(2-oxopyrrolidin-1-yl)propylaminocarbonyl, di-n-butylaminocarbonyl, (4-hydroxyphenylmethyl)aminocarbonyl, (pyridin-3-ylmethyl)aminocarbonyl, (pyridin-2-ylmethyl)aminocarbonyl, dimethylaminocarbonyl, ethylaminocarbonyl, 4-(2-morpholinoethyloxy)phenylcarbonyl, 4-(3-dimethylaminopropyloxy)phenylcarbonyl, cyclopropylaminocarbonyl, cyclobutylaminocarbonyl, 4-(2-dimethylaminoethyloxy)phenylcarbonyl, 4-[2-(benxylmethylamino)ethyloxy]phenylcarbonyl, 4-(1-methylpiperidin-3-ylmethyloxy)phenylcarbonyl, 4-[2-(1-methylpyrrolidin-2-yl)ethyloxy]phenylcarbonyl, 4-[2-(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl)ethyloxy]phenylcarbonyl, 4-(1-methylpiperidin-4-ylmethyloxy)phenylcarbonyl, 2-chlorophenylcarbonyl, 3-chlorophenylcarbonyl, 4-chlorophenylcarbonyl, 3-nitrophenylcarbonyl, 4-nitrophenylcarbonyl, 3,4-dichlorophenylcarbonyl, 4-n-butylphenylcarbonyl, 3-hydroxyphenylcarbonyl, 2-hydroxyphenylcarbonyl, 4-methoxyphenylcarbonyl, 3-(2-piperidin-1-ylethyloxy)phenylcarbonyl, 3-(2-diethylaminoethyloxy)phenylcarbonyl, 3-[2-(pyrrolidin-1-yl)ethyloxy]phenylcarbonyl, 3-(1-methylpiperidin-3-ylmethyloxy)phenylcarbonyl, and 3-(2-dimethylaminoethyloxy)phenylcarbonyl.
In other embodiments, the compounds, compositions, and methods provided by the present invention include those compounds having the structure of Compound 1 above for which R2 is selected from the group consisting of optionally substituted phenylcarbonyl, (heterocycloalkyl)loweralkyloxyphenylcarbonyl, hydroxyphenylcarbonyl, halophenylcarbonyl, phenylloweralkylaminocarbonyl, diloweralkylaminocarbonyl, phenylloweralkylaminocarbonyl, hydroxyphenyllowerlakylaminocarbonyl, cycloalkylaminocarbonyl, loweralkylphenylcarbonyl, haloloweralkylsulfonylloweralkyloxyphenylcarbonyl, and nitrophenylcarbonyl, and R1 and R3 are selected independently from the group consisting of optionally substituted cycloalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, (cycloalkyl)alkyl, and (cycloheteroalkyl)alkyl. Still other embodiments include those for which R2 is selected from the group consisting of optionally substituted phenylcarbonyl, (heterocycloalkyl)loweralkyloxyphenylcarbonyl, hydroxyphenylcarbonyl, halophenylcarbonyl, phenylloweralkylaminocarbonyl, diloweralkylaminocarbonyl, phenylloweralkylaminocarbonyl, hydroxyphenyllowerlakylaminocarbonyl, cycloalkylaminocarbonyl, lowerallkylphenylcarbonyl, haloloweralkylsulfonylloweralkyloxyphenylcarbonyl, and nitrophenylcarbonyl, and R1 and R3 are selected independently from the group consisting of optionally substituted aryl, heteroaryl, aralkyl, and heteroaralkyl. Of the latter embodiments, more specific embodiments include those for which R1 and R3 are selected independently from the group consisting of optionally substituted aryl and aralkyl, and, still more particularly, those compounds wherein R2 is selected from the group consisting of optionally substituted phenylcarbonyl, (heterocycloalkyl)loweralkyloxyphenylcarbonyl, hydroxyphenylcarbonyl, halophenylcarbonyl, phenylloweralkylaminocarbonyl, diloweralkylaminocarbonyl, phenylloweralkylaminocarbonyl, hydroxyphenyllowerlakylaminocarbonyl, cycloalkylaminocarbonyl, loweralkylphenylcarbonyl, haloloweralkylsulfonylloweralkyloxyphenylcarbonyl, and nitrophenylcarbonyl, R1 and R3 are selected independently from the group consisting of optionally substituted aryl and aralkyl, and at least one of R1 and R3 is selected independently from the group consisting of phenyl, phenyloxyloweralkyl, and phenylloweralkyl, and, more specifically those compounds having the just-described substitution pattern wherein at least one of R1 and R3 is substituted with at least one hydroxyl or thio group. Yet more specific embodiments are those for which R2 is selected from the group consisting of optionally substituted phenylcarbonyl, (heterocycloalkyl)loweralkyloxyphenylcarbonyl, hydroxyphenylcarbonyl, halophenylcarbonyl, phenylloweralkylaminocarbonyl, diloweralkylaminocarbonyl, phenylloweralkylaminocarbonyl, hydroxyphenyllowerlakylaminocarbonyl, cycloalkylaminocarbonyl, loweralkylphenylcarbonyl, haloloweralkylsulfonylloweralkyloxyphenylcarbonyl, cna nitrophenylcarbonyl, R1 and R3 are selected independently from the group consisting of optionally substituted aryl and aralkyl, at least one of R1 and R3 is selected independently from the group consisting of phenyl, phenyloxyloweralkyl, and phenylloweralkyl, at least one of R1 and R3 is substituted with at least one hydroxyl or thio group, and at least one of R1 and R3 is substituted optionally with a substituent selected from the group consisting of halogen, loweralkyl, halolowerlalkyl, loweralkyloxy, halolowerlakyloxy, carboxy, loweralkyloxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, (cycloloweralkyl)oxycarbonyl, aralkyloxycarbonyl, heteroaryloxycarbonyl, heteroaralkyloxycarbonyl, (heterocycloloweralkyl)oxycarbonyl, loweralkylsulfinyl, loweralkylsulfonyl, loweralkylthio, arylthio, loweralkylcarbonyloxy, arylcarbonyloxy, aralkylcarbonyloxy, heteroarylcarbonyloxy, heteroaralkylcarbonyloxy, (cycloloweralkyl)carbonyloxy, (heterocycloloweralkyl)carbonyloxy, aminocarbonyl, loweraklylaminocarbonyl, arylaminocarbonyl, aralkylaminocarbonyl, heteroarylaminocarbonyl, and heteroaralkylaminocarbonyl. Examples of particularly useful substituents are provided above.
In a second aspect, the present invention provide compounds having the general structure shown below (Compound 2): 
and their pharmaceutically acceptable salts. X3 and X4 are selected independently from the group consisting of nitrogen and oxygen such that if one of X3 and X4 is nitrogen, then the other of X3 and X4 is oxygen to form thereby an isoxazole ring structure, Thus Compound 2 above will be recognized to include the general structures: 
X5 is xe2x80x94(X10)nxe2x80x94, wherein n is an integer between 1 and 3 and X10, for each value of n, is selected independently from the group consisting of oxygen, xe2x80x94SOxxe2x80x94 where x is and integer between 0 and 2, nitrogen, nitrogen substituted with optionally substituted loweralkyl, aryl, aralkyl, heteroaryl, heteroaralkyl, arylcarbonyl, alkylcarbonyl, aralkylcarbonyl, heteroarylcarbonyl, heteroaralkylcarbonyl, and methylene or methine, each optionally substituted from the group consisting of halo, cyano, nitro, thio, amino, carboxyl, formyl, and optionally substituted loweralkyl, loweralkylcarbonyloxy, arylcarbonyloxy, heteroarylcarbonyloxy, cycloalkylcarbonyloxy, cycloheteroalkylcarbonyloxy, aralkycarbonyloxy, heteroaralkylcarbonyloxy, (cycloalkyl)alkylcarbonyloxy, (cycloheteroalkyl)alkylcarbonyloxy, loweralkylcarbonyl, arylcarbonyl, heteroarylcarbonyl, cycloalkylcarbonyl, cycloheteroalkylcarbonyl, aralkycarbonyl, heteroaralkylcarbonyl, (cycloalkyl)alkylcarbonyl, (cycloheteroalkyl)alkylcarbonyl, loweralkylaminocarbonyl, arylaminocarbonyl, aralkylaminocarbonyl, heteroarylaminocarbonyl, heteroaralkylaminocarbonyl, loweralkylcarbonylamino, arylcarbonylamino, heteroarylcarbonylamino, cycloalkylcarbonylamino, cycloheteroalkylcarbonylamino, aralkylcarbonylamino, heteroaralkylcarbonylamino, (cycloalkyl)alkylcarbonylamino, (cycloheteroalkyl)alkylcarbonylamino, loweralkylamino, arylamino, aralkylamino, heteroarylamino, heteroaralkylamino, loweralkylsulfonyl, arylsulfonyl, heteroarylsulfonyl, cycloalkylsulfonyl, cycloheteroalkylsulfonyl, aralkylsulfonyl, heteroaralkylsulfonyl, (cycloalkyl)alkylsulfonyl, (cycloheteroalkyl)alkylsulfonyl, loweralkylsulfinyl, arylsulfinyl, heteroarylsulfinyl, cycloalkylsulfinyl, cycloheteroalkylsulfinyl, aralkylsulfinyl, heteroaralkylsulfinyl, (cycloalkyl)alkylsulfinyl, (cycloheteroalkyl)alkylsulfinyl, loweralkyloxy, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, cycloalkyloxy, cycloheteroalkyloxy, aralkyloxy, heteroaralkyloxy, (cycloalkyl)alkyloxy, and (cycloheteroalkyl)alkyloxy, loweralkylthio, arylthio, heteroarylthio, cycloalkylthio, cycloheteroalkylthio, aralkylthio, heteroaralkylthio, (cycloalkyl)alkylthio, (cycloheteroalkyl)alkylthio, loweralkylthiocarbonyl, arylthiocarbonyl, heteroarylthiocarbonyl, cycloalkylthiocarbonyl, cycloheteroalkylthiocarbonyl, aralkythiocarbonyloxlthiocarbonyl, heteroaralkylthiocarbonyl, (cycloalkyl)alkylthiocarbonyl, (cycloheteroalkyl)alkylthiocarbonyl, heteroarylcarbonylthio, cycloalkylcarbonylthio, cycloheteroalkylcarbonylthio, aralkycarbonylthiooxycarbonylthio, heteroaralkylcarbonylthio, (cycloalkyl)alkylcarbonylthio, (cycloheteroalkyl)alkylcarbonylthio, loweralkyloxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, heteroaryloxycarbonyl, cycloalkyloxycarbonyl, cycloheteroalkyloxycarbonyl, aralkyoxycarbonyloxloxycarbonyl, heteroaralkyloxycarbonyl, (cycloalkyl)alkyloxycarbonyl, (cycloheteroalkyl)alkyloxycarbonyl, iminoloweralkyl, iminocycloalkyl, iminocycloheteroalkyl, iminoaralkyl, iminoheteroaralkyl, (cycloalkyl)iminoalkyl, and (cycloheteroalkyl)iminoalkyl. X4-X9 are selected independently from the group consisting of oxygen, sulfur, sulfinyl, nitrogen, and optionally substituted methine, and R4 is selected from the group consisting of optionally substituted loweralkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, cycloalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, aralkyl, heteroaralkyl, (cycloalkyl)alkyl, and (cycloheteroalkyl)alkyl.
Some embodiments of the present invention include those structures having the general form shown in Compound 2 above for which n is 1 and X10 is selected from the group consisting of nitrogen, optionally substituted nitrogen, and optionally substituted methylene or methine. Such embodiments will be recognized as including ring systems that are completely delocalized as well as ring systems that are not completely delocalized. More specific embodiments include those structures of Compound 2 for which n is 1 and X10 is selected from the group consisting of nitrogen, optionally substituted nitrogen, and optionally substituted methylene or methine and R4 is selected from the group consisting of optionally substituted aryl, heteroaryl, aralkyl, and heteroaralkyl. Still more specific embodiments are those having the substitution pattern just described and for which R4 is optionally substituted aryl or aralkyl. Yet more specific embodiments of the inventions include compounds wherein n is 1 and X10 is selected from the group consisting of nitrogen, optionally substituted nitrogen, and optionally substituted methylene or methine, R4 is optionally substituted aryl or aralkyl, and R4 includes at least one hydroxyl, thio, or optionally substituted loweralkyloxy, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, loweralkylthio, arylthio, heteroarylthio, loweralkylcarbonyl, arylcarbonyl, or heteroarylcarbonyl moiety. In some embodiments having the structure of Compound 2 above, n is 1 and X10 is selected from the group consisting of nitrogen, optionally substituted nitrogen, and optionally substituted methylene or methine, R4 is selected from the group consisting of phenyl, phenyloxyloweralkyl, and phenylloweralkyl wherein R4 is optionally substituted aryl or aralkyl, R4 includes at least one hydroxyl, thio, or optionally substituted loweralkyloxy, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, loweralkylthio, arylthio, heteroarylthio, loweralkylcarbonyl, arylcarbonyl, or heteroarylcarbonyl moiety and R4 is further substituted optionally with a moiety selected from the group consisting of halogen, loweralkyl, halolowerlalkyl, loweralkyloxy, halolowerlakyloxy, carboxy, loweralkyloxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, (cycloloweralkyl)oxycarbonyl, aralkyloxycarbonyl, heteroaryloxycarbonyl, heteroaralkyloxycarbonyl, (heterocycloloweralkyl)oxycarbonyl, loweralkylsulfinyl, loweralkylsulfonyl, loweralkylthio, arylthio, loweralkylcarbonyloxy, arylcarbonyloxy, aralkylcarbonyloxy, heteroarylcarbonyloxy, heteroaralkylcarbonyloxy, (cycloloweralkyl)carbonyloxy, (heterocycloloweralkyl)carbonyloxy, aminocarbonyl, loweralkylaminocarbonyl, arylaminocarbonyl, aralkylaminocarbonyl, heteroarylaminocarbonyl, cyano, nitro, amino, loweralkylamino, and heteroaralkylaminocarbonyl.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides compounds having the structure of Compound 2 above for which n is 2 and each X10 is selected independently from the group consisting of nitrogen, optionally substituted nitrogen, optionally substituted methylene, and optionally substituted methine. More specific embodiments include those for which n is 2 and each X10 is selected independently from the group consisting of nitrogen, optionally substituted nitrogen, optionally substituted methylene, and optionally substituted methine and R4 is selected from the group consisting of optionally substituted aryl, heteroaryl, aralkyl, and heteroaralkyl. Also provided are embodiments in which n is 2 and each X10 is selected independently from the group consisting of nitrogen, optionally substituted nitrogen, optionally substituted methylene, and optionally substituted methine and R4 is optionally substituted aryl or aralkyl. Yet more specific embodiments having this latter substitution pattern are those for which R4 includes at least one hydroxyl, thio, or optionally substituted loweralkyloxy, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, loweralkylthio, arylthio, heteroarylthio, loweralkylcarbonyl, arylcarbonyl, or heteroarylcarbonyl moiety. Still more particular embodiments are those wherein n is 2 and each X10 is selected independently from the group consisting of nitrogen, optionally substituted nitrogen, optionally substituted methylene, and optionally substituted methine and R4 is optionally substituted aryl or aralkyl, R4 is selected from the group consisting of phenyl, phenyloxyloweralkyl, and phenylloweralkyl and R4 includes at least one hydroxyl, thio, or optionally substituted loweralkyloxy, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, loweralkylthio, arylthio, heteroarylthio, loweralkylcarbonyl, arylcarbonyl, or heteroarylcarbonyl moiety. Other, more particular embodiments are those in which n is 2 and each X10 is selected independently from the group consisting of nitrogen, optionally substituted nitrogen, optionally substituted methylene, and optionally substituted methine, R4 is selected from the group consisting of phenyl, phenyloxyloweralkyl, and phenylloweralkyl, R4 includes at least one hydroxyl, thio, or optionally substituted loweralkyloxy, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, loweralkylthio, arylthio, heteroarylthio, loweralkylcarbonyl, arylcarbonyl, or heteroarylcarbonyl moiety and R4 is further substituted optionally with a moiety selected from the group consisting of halogen, loweralkyl, halolowerlalkyl, loweralkyloxy, halolowerlakyloxy, carboxy, loweralkyloxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, (cycloloweralkyl)oxycarbonyl, aralkyloxycarbonyl, heteroaryloxycarbonyl, heteroaralkyloxycarbonyl, (heterocycloloweralkyl)oxycarbonyl, loweralkylsulfinyl, loweralkylsulfonyl, loweralkylthio, arylthio, loweralkylcarbonyloxy, arylcarbonyloxy, aralkylcarbonyloxy, heteroarylcarbonyloxy, heteroaralkylcarbonyloxy, (cycloloweralkyl)carbonyloxy, (heterocycloloweralkyl)carbonyloxy, aminocarbonyl, loweraklylaminocarbonyl, arylaminocarbonyl, aralkylaminocarbonyl, heteroarylaminocarbonyl, cyano, nitro, amino, loweralkylamino, and heteroaralkylaminocarbonyl.
Still other embodiments of the present invention include compounds of the general formula of Compound 2 for which X4 -X9 are selected independently from the group consisting of nitrogen and optionally substituted methine. More particular embodiments are those for which X6-X9 are selected independently from the group consisting of nitrogen and optionally substituted methine and at least one of X6 -X9 is methine substituted with a moiety selected from the group consisting of loweralkyloxy, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, loweralkylthio, arylthio, heteroarylthio, loweralkylcarbonyl, arylcarbonyl, and heteroarylcarbonyl. Still more particular embodiments having the structural pattern just described include those in which X7 is methine substituted with hydroxy or loweralkyloxy.
In other embodiments of the invention having the general formula of Compound 2, X6 -X9 are selected independently from the group consisting of nitrogen and optionally substituted methine, n is 1 and X10 is selected from the group consisting of nitrogen, optionally substituted nitrogen, and optionally substituted methylene or methine. More specific embodiments are those in which X6-X9 are selected independently from the group consisting of nitrogen and optionally substituted methine, n is 1 and X10 is selected from the group consisting of nitrogen, optionally substituted nitrogen, and optionally substituted methylene or methine, and R4 is selected from the group consisting of optionally substituted aryl, heteroaryl, aralkyl, and heteroaralkyl. Still more specific embodiments include those for which X6-X9, n, and X10 have the values just defined and R4 is optionally substituted aryl or aralkyl. In yet more specific embodiments, X6-X9, n and X10 have the values just defined, R4 is optionally substituted aryl or aralkyl, and R4 includes at least one hydroxyl, thio, or optionally substituted loweralkyloxy, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, loweralkylthio, arylthio, heteroarylthio, loweralkylcrbonyl, arylcarbonyl, or heteroarylcarbonyl moiety. Other embodiments are those for which X6-X9, n, X10 and R4 have the values and substituents just defined, but more specifically R4 is selected from the group consisting of phenyl, phenyloxyloweralkyl, and phenylloweralkyl. Still more embodiments are those for which X6-X9, n, X10 and R4 have the values and substituents just defined and R4 is further substituted optionally with a moiety selected from the group consisting of halogen, loweralkyl, halolowerlalkyl, loweralkyloxy, halolowerlakyloxy, carboxy, loweralkyloxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, (cycloloweralkyl)oxycarbonyl, aralkyloxycarbonyl, heteroaryloxycarbonyl, heteroaralkyloxycarbonyl, (heterocycloloweralkyl)oxycarbonyl, loweralkylsulfinyl, loweralkylsulfonyl, loweralkylthio, arylthio, loweralkylcarbonyloxy, arylcarbonyloxy, aralkylcarbonyloxy, heteroarylcarbonyloxy, heteroaralkylcarbonyloxy, (cycloloweralkyl)carbonyloxy, (heterocycloweralkyl)carbonyloxy, aminocarbonyl, loweraklylaminocarbonyl, arylaminocarbonyl, aralkylaminocarbonyl, heteroarylaminocarbonyl, cyano, nitro, amino, loweralkylamino, and heteroaralkylaminocarbonyl.
Yet other embodiments of the invention including the compounds of the general formula of Compound 2 are those in which X6-X9 are selected independently from the group consisting of nitrogen and optionally substituted methine, n is 2 and each X10 is selected independently from the group consisting of nitrogen, optionally substituted nitrogen, optionally substituted methylene, and optionally substituted methine. More specific embodiments are those in which X6-X9 are selected independently from the group consisting of nitrogen and optionally substituted methine, n is 2 and each X10 is selected independently from the group consisting of nitrogen, optionally substituted nitrogen, optionally substituted methylene, and optionally substituted methine, and R4 is selected from the group consisting of optionally substituted aryl, heteroaryl, aralkyl, and heteroaralkyl. Still more specific embodiments include those for which X6-X9, n, and X10 have the values just defined and R4 is optionally substituted aryl or aralkyl. In yet more specific embodiments, X6-X9, n, X10 and R4 have the values just defined and R4 includes at least one hydroxyl, thio, or optionally substituted loweralkyloxy, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, loweralkylthio, arylthio, heteroarylthio, loweralkylcarbonyl, arylcarbonyl, or heteroarylcarbonyl moiety. Yet more specific embodiments are those for which X6-X9, n, X10 and R4 have the values and substituents just defined, but more particularly in which R4 is selected from the group consisting of phenyl, phenyloxyloweralkyl, and phenylloweralkyl. Other embodiments having the general structure of Compound 2 are those for which X6-X9 are selected independently from the group consisting of nitrogen and optionally substituted methine, n is 2 and each X10 is selected independently from the group consisting of nitrogen, optionally substituted nitrogen, optionally substituted methylene, and optionally substituted methine, R4 is selected from the group consisting of phenyl, phenyloxyloweralkyl, and phenylloweralkyl, R4 includes at least one hydroxyl, thio, or optionally substituted loweralkyloxy, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, loweralkylthio, arylthio, heteroarylthio, loweralkylcarbonyl, arylcarbonyl, or heterorylcarbonyl moiety, and R4 is further substituted optionally with a moiety selected from the group consisting of halogen, loweralkyl, halolowerlalkyl, loweralkyloxy, halolowerlakyloxy, carboxy, loweralkyloxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, (cycloloweralkyl)oxycarbonyl, aralkyloxycarbonyl, heteroaryloxycarbonyl, heteroaralkyloxycarbonyl, (heterocycloloweralkyl)oxycarbonyl, loweralkylsulfinyl, loweralkylsulfonyl, loweralkylthio, arylthio, loweralkylcarbonyloxy, arylcarbonyloxy, aralkylcarbonyloxy, heteroarylcarbonyloxy, heteroaralkylcarbonyloxy, (cycloloweralkyl)carbonyloxy, (heterocycloloweralkyl)carbonyloxy, aminocarbonyl, loweraklylaminocarbonyl, arylaminocarbonyl, aralkylaminocarbonyl, heteroarylaminocarbonyl, cyano, nitro, amino, loweralkylamino, and heteroaralkylaminocarbonyl.
4.3 Synthesis of the Compounds of the Invention
The compounds of the present invention can be synthesized using techniques and materials known to those of skill in the art (Carey and Sundberg 1943; Carey and Sundberg 1983; Greene and Wuts 1991; March 1992). Starting materials for the compounds of the invention may be obtained using standard techniques and commercially available precursor materials, such as those available from Aldrich Chemical Co. (Milwaukee, Wis.), Sigma Chemical Co. (St. Louis, Mo.), Lancaster Synthesis (Windham, N.H.), Apin Chemicals, Ltd. (New Brunswick, N.J.), Ryan Scientific (Columbia, S.C.), Maybridge (Cornwall, England), Arcos (Pittsburgh, Pa.), and Trans World Chemicals (Rockville, Md.)
The procedures described herein for synthesizing the compounds of the invention may include one or more steps of protection and deprotection (e.g., the formation and removal of acetal groups) (Green and Wuts 1991). In addition, the synthetic procedures disclosed below can include various purifications, such as column chromatography, flash chromatography, thin-layer chromatography (xe2x80x9cTLCxe2x80x9d), recrystallization, distillation, high-pressure liquid chromatography (xe2x80x9cHPLCxe2x80x9d) and the like. Also, various techniques well known in the chemical arts for the identification and quantification of chemical reaction products, such as proton and carbon-13 nuclear magnetic resonance (1H and 13C NMR), infrared and ultraviolet spectroscopy (xe2x80x9cIRxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cUVxe2x80x9d), X-ray crystallography, elemental analysis (xe2x80x9cEAxe2x80x9d). HPLC and mass spectroscopy (xe2x80x9cMSxe2x80x9d) can be used for identification, quantitation and purification as well.
Scheme 1 is a general scheme for synthesis of isoxazoles. 
Step A is a Claisen-type condensation, in which X is a leaving group such as xe2x80x94OR (Rxe2x95x90alkyl, aryl, arlkyl, heteroaryl, or heteroaralkyl), or halogen. When X is xe2x80x94OR and R is alkyl (e.g., X is methoxy or ethoxy) the reaction of 1a and 1b to produce 1c can be done using procedures known to those of skill in the organic chemistry arts (Tietze and Eicher 1989). When X is halogen, e.g., Cl, a typical procedure involves deprotonation of ketone 1a with a base such as lithium bis(trimethylsilyl)amide (LiHMDS) followed by addition of 1b. Suitable solvents for performing such reactions will be familiar to those of skill in the organic chemistry arts. Examples of suitable solvents include ether-type solvents such as tetrahydrofuran (xe2x80x9cTHFxe2x80x9d), diethyl ether (H3CH2COCH2CH3), or aliphatic and aromatic hydrocarbon solvents such as cyclohexane (C6H12) and toluene (C7H8). Typical reaction temperatures range from xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to +25xc2x0 C. and the reaction times from 6 hours (xe2x80x9chxe2x80x9d) to 20 h. Step B is a cycloaddition reaction to form the desired isoxazole. In a typical procedure, a mixture of 1c, two equivalents of hydroxyamine hydrochloride, and three equivalents of pyridine in ethanol are heated to reflux overnight. Removal of the solvent followed by extraction yields a crude material that can be purified to afford substantially pure compound 1d. If R1 and R2 are not identical, then a mixture of regioisomers is formed. In some cases, protecting groups have to be removed to obtain targeted compound 1e, as illustrated by Step C. Protection and deprotection will depend greatly on the chemical properties of the molecule and its functional groups; appropriate methods for protection and deprotection are well known in the organic chemistry arts (Greene and Wuts 1991). For example, when R1 is methoxyphenyl, three methods can be used for demethylation: 1) reaction of aqueous hydrogen bromide (HBr) and glacial acetic acid with 1d with heating to 100-120xc2x0 C. for 6 to 16 h; 2) reaction of ethane thiol, aluminum trichloride, and 1d in dichloroethane with stirring at room temperature (xe2x80x9crtxe2x80x9d) for 16 to 72 h; or 3) stirring boron tribromide with 1d in dichloromethane at room temperature overnight.
Scheme 2 describes an alternative method to synthesize compound 1c of Scheme 1.
Step A above can be performed using various methods familiar to those of skill in the organic chemistry arts. For example, at least three well known methods can be used to convert 2a to 1c: 1) deprotonation of 2a with a base such as sodium hydride (NaH) in an aprotic solvent such as dimethylformamide (xe2x80x9cDMFxe2x80x9d) or THF, followed by reaction of the resulting anion with an electrophile R3X, wherein X is a leaving group such as halogen or MsO; or 2) compound 2a is reacted with R3X, potassium carbonate and tetrabutylammonium bromide in DMF while stirring at rtxe2x80x94100xc2x0 C. for 6 to 24 h. If R3 is paraalkyloxyphenyl, then a plumbate method can be applied (Craig, Holder et al. 1979; Pinhey, Holder et al. 1979).
Regiospecific synthesis of the isoxazoles of the invention can be performed using known methods. One example of such a method is shown in Scheme 3 below (Perkins, Beam et al.): 
Scheme 4 describes an alternative method to synthesize compound 1d in Scheme 1.
Formation of isoxazoles 4a from 1,3-diketone 2a (Step A) can be performed using Step B of Scheme 1. Bromination of isoxazole 4a (Step B) can be accomplished by addition of bromine in chloroform solution to a solution of 4a under temperatures from rtxe2x80x9455xc2x0 C. for a period between 0.5 to 2 h to form 4-bromoisoxazole 4b. A variety of substituents at the R3 can be introduced to 4-bromoisoxazole 4b to form the desired product 1d (Step C) as will be apparent to those of skill in the organic chemistry arts. For example, metal-halogen exchange followed by trapping the resulting isoxazole anion with an electrophile can be used to attach R3. This can be done, for example, by reaction of bromoisoxazole 4b in THF solution at xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. with n-BuLi. The mixture is stirred at xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. for 1 h. The desired electrophile corresponding to R3 is then added, and the reaction is warmed to 0xc2x0 C.xe2x80x94rt over a period between 2 to 16 h. Suitable electrophiles include, but art not limited to, the following: alkyl halides, disulfides, iodine, N-chlorosuccinimide, tosyl nitrile, ethyl chloroformate, acid chlorides, carbon dioxide, dimethylformamide, aldehydes, Weinreb amides and sulfonyl chlorides.
Alternatively, a 4-carboxyisoxazole (i.e., R3xe2x95x90xe2x80x94CO2) can be obtained if carbon dioxide is used as the electrophile. The carboxylic acid can be further transformed to various esters, amides, and ketones. To form an amide at R3, typical amide bond formation condition can be applied. For example, the corresponding carboxylic acid can be activated with 1-(3-dimethylaminopropyl)-3-ethylcarbodiimide (xe2x80x9cEDCxe2x80x9d) HCl salt, 1-hydroxybenzotriazole (xe2x80x9cHOBtxe2x80x9d), and Hxc3xcnig""s base and mixed with a primary or secondary amine in THF or DMF. The reaction is complete in 6 to 16 hours at rt. Suzuki coupling can also be used to introduce aryl and alkenyl moieties at R3 (Miyaura, Author et al. 1979; Miyaura and Suzuki 1979). The Ullmann reaction can be used to introduce aryloxy groups at R3 (Knight; Semmelback, Author et al.). Moieties having Cxe2x80x94N and Cxe2x80x94O bonds at 4-position of isoxazole 4b can be achieved by applying palladium catalyzed coupling reactions (Palucki, Wolfe et al. 1996; Wolfe and Buchwald 1996; Wolfe, Wagaw et al. 1996).
Scheme 5 illustrates more specific modifications at 4-position of the isoxamole. 
Starting material 5a can be synthesized by methods described above. The linker Z can be xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90NOR)xe2x80x94, or the aryl group can be attached to the isoxazole core directly. In the Scheme above, R3 is a phenol protecting group that can be removed selectively (Greene and Wuts 1991) as shown in Step A. The free hydroxyl group can be derivatized using known methods and materials (Step B). However, other suitable groups such as, but not limited to, thiols, protected thiols, amines, and the like can be synthesized using analogous methodologies. One specific methodology is described with respect to Scheme 6 below where Z is xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94 and Y is O, S, or N. The index can be 1, 2, or 3, and R4 is xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3 or xe2x80x94N(Rxe2x80x2)(Cxe2x95x90O)Rxe2x80x3. In one example, sodium hydride was mixed with HY(CH2)nR4, to generate the nucleophile and added to 6a in THF or DMF solution at a temperature between rt and 60xc2x0 C. and completed within 2 to 8 h. 
Specific modifications at 5-position of the isoxazole can be performed using the methodologies described with Scheme 7 below: 
where E is alkyl, aryl, aralkyl, halo, cyano, amido, carboxy, sulfide, and sulfoxide. Starting material 7a can be synthesized according to methods described above. The functional group E is introduced using the methods described in Step C of Scheme 4 above. Modifications at the 4-position of the isoxazole can be made, for example, using the methods described with respect to Scheme 8. 
Starting material 8a was synthesized according to methods described in Scheme 1. Bromination at the methyl position was performed using N-bromosuccinimide in carbon tetrachloride. Alkylation to form derivatives of 8c where R4 is xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94SR or xe2x80x94NRRxe2x80x2 can be conducted with appropriate nucleophile in a suitable solvent (e.g., DMF or THF) at temperatures ranging between rt and 100xc2x0 C.
The procedures described above can be applied to solid phase methodologies as well. The actual implementation depends, of course, on the details of the desired products and starting materials. One example of a suitable methodology, where R1 is hydroxyphenyl, is shown in Scheme 9. 
In step A, commercially available hydroxylated Rink resin (Calbiochem, La Jolla, CA) is reacted with mesyl chloride and Hxc3xcnig""s base in methylene chloride (CH2Cl2) at 0xc2x0 C. with warming to room temperature over a two-hour period. Next, 4-hydroxyacetophenone and Hxc3xcnig""s base are reacted with the resin product in methylene chloride at room temperature overnight provides resin-bound ketone 9a. Reaction of the bound ketone with an ester bearing the R3 substituent (R3CO2R) and base (e.g., potassium tert-butoxide, t-BuOK and dibenzo- 18-crown-6) in a suitable solvent (e.g., THF) at 70xc2x0 C. for six hours (Step B) provides diketone 9b. Deprotonation of 9b, using, e.g., tert-butyl ammonium iodide (xe2x80x9cTBAIxe2x80x9d) under mild conditions (70xc2x0 C. overnight) and the R2 substituent bearing a suitable leaving group (e.g., halogen, tosylate, mesylate) provides 9c. Cyclization of 9c to form the desired isoxazole (resin-bound regioisomers 9d and 9e) can be performed by reaction of the bound diketone with H2NOHxc2x7HCl and Hxc3xcnig""s base in a suitable solvent (e.g., dimethylsulfoxide, (xe2x80x9cDMSOxe2x80x9d)) at 70xc2x0 C. for fifteen hours. Cleavage from the resin can be performed under mild conditions (e.g., reaction with 5% trifluoroacetic acid. (xe2x80x9cTFAxe2x80x9d) in methylene chloride) provides the final products 9d and 9e.
4.4 Biological Activity
The activities of the compounds of the invention to function as estrogen receptor agonists or antagonists can be determined using a wide variety of assays known to those having skill in the biochemistry, medicinal chemistry, and endochrinology arts. Several useful assays are described generally in this Section 4.4. Specific examples are described in Section 5.2 below.
4.4.1 Assays for Estrogen Receptor Modulating Activity In Vivo and Ex Vivo
4.4.1.1 Allen-Doisy Test for Estrogenicity
This test (described in greater detail in Section 5.2.1.1 below) is used to evaluate a test compound for estrogenic activity, and, more specifically, the ability of a test compound to induce an estrogenic cornification of vaginal epithelium (Allen and Doisy 1923; Mxc3xchlbock 1940; Terenius 1971). Test compounds are formulated and administered subcutaneously to mature, ovariectomized female rats in test groups. In the third week after bilateral ovariectomy, the rats are primed with a single subcutaneous dose of estradiol to ensure maintenance of sensitivity and greater uniformity of response. In the fourth week, 7 days after priming, the test compounds are administered. The compounds are given in three equal doses over two days (evening of the first day and morning and evening of the second day). Vaginal smears are then prepared twice daily for the following three days. The extent of cornified and nucleated epithelial cells, as well as of leucocytes are evaluated for each of the smears.
4.4.1.2 Anti-Allen-Doisy Test for Anti-Estrogenicity
This test (described in greater detail in Section 5.2.1.2 below) is used to evaluate a test compound for anti-estrogenic activity by observation of cornification of the vaginal epithelium of in ovariectomized rats after administration of a test compound (Allen and Doisy 1923; Mxc3xchlbock 1940; Terenius 1971). Evaluation of anti-estrogenic activity is performed using mature female rats which, two weeks after bilateral ovariectomy, are treated with estradiol to induce a cornification of the vaginal epithelial. This was followed by administration of the test compound in a suitable formulation daily for 10 days. Vaginal smears are prepared daily, starting on the first day of test compound administration and proceeding until one day following the last administration of test compound. The extent of cornified and nucleated epithelial cells and leucocytes is evaluated for each of the smears as above.
4.4.1.3 Immature Rat Uterotrophic Bioassay for Estrogenicity and Anti-Estrogenicity
Changes in uterine weight in response to estrogenic stimulation can be used to evaluate the estrogenic characteristics of test compounds on uterine tissues (Reel, Lamb et al., 1996; Ashby, Odum et al. 1997). In one example, described in Section 5.2.1.3 below, immature female rats having low endogenous levels of estrogen are dosed with test compound (subcutaneously) daily for 3 days. Compounds are formulated as appropriate for subcutaneous injection. As a control, 17-beta-estradiol is administered alone to one dose group. Vehicle control dose groups are also included in the study. Twenty-four hours after the last treatment, the animals are necropsied, and their uteri excised, nicked, blotted and weighted to. Any statistically significant increases in uterine weight in a particular dose group as compared to the vehicle control group demonstrate evidence of estrogenicity.
4.4.1.4 Estrogen Receptor Antagonist Efficacy In MCF-7 Xenograft Model
This test (described in detail in Section 5.2.1.4 below) is used to evaluate the ability of a compound to antagonize the growth of an estrogen-dependent breast MCF-7 tumor in vivo. Female Ncr-nu mice are implanted subcutaneously with an MCF-7 mammary tumor for an existing in vivo passage. A 17-xcex2-estradiol pellet is implanted on the side opposite the tumor implant on the same day. Treatment with test compound begins when tumors have reached a certain minimum size (e.g., 75-200 mg). The test compound is administered subcutaneously on a daily basis and the animals are subjected to daily mortality checks. Body weights and tumor volume are determined twice a week starting the first day of treatment. Dosing continues until the tumors reach 1,000 mm3. Mice with tumors larger than 4,000 mg, or with ulcerated tumors, are sacrificed prior to the day of the study determination. The tumor weights of animals in the treatment group are compared to those in the untreated control group as well as those given the estradiol pellet alone.
4.4.1.5 OVX Rat Model
This model evaluates the ability of a compound to reverse the decrease in bone density and increase in cholesterol levels resulting from ovariectomy. One example of such a model is described in Section 5.2.1.5. Three-month old female rats are ovariectomized, and test compounds are administered daily by subcutaneous route beginning one day post-surgery. Sham operated animals and ovariectomized animals with vehicle control administered are used as control groups. After 28 days of treatment, the rats are weighed, the overall body weight gains obtained, and the animals euthanized. Characteristics indicative of estrogenic activity, such as blood bone markers (e.g., osteocalcin, bone-specific alkaline phosphatase), total cholesterol, and urine maskers (e.g., deoxypyridinoline, creatinine) are measured in addition to uterine weight. Both tibiae and femurs are removed from the test animals for analysis, such as the measurement of bone mineral density. A comparison of the ovariectomized and test vehicle animals to the share and ovariectomized control animals allows a determination of the tissue specific estrogenic/anti-estrogenic effects of the test compounds.
4.4.2 Assays for Estrogen Receptor Modulating Activity in Vitro
4.4.2.1 ERxcex1/ERxcex2 Binding Assays
For evaluation of ERxcex1/ERxcex2 receptor binding affinity, a homogeneous scintillation proximity assays is used (described in Sections 5.2.2.1 and 5.2.2.2 below). 96-well plates are coated with a solution of either ERxcex1 or ERxcex2. After coating, the plates are washed with PBS. The receptor solution is added to the coated plates, and the plates are incubated. For library screening, [3H]estradiol is combined with the test compounds in the wells of the 96-well plate. Non-specific binding of the radio-ligand is determined by adding estradiol to one of the wells as a competitor. The plates are gently shaken to mix the reagents and a sample from each of the wells is then transferred to the pre-coated ERxcex1 or ERxcex2 plates. The plates are sealed and incubated, and the receptor-bound estradiol read directly after incubation using a scintillation counter to determine test compound activity. If estimates of both bound and free ligand are desired, supernatant can be removed and counted separately in a liquid scintillation counter.
4.4.2.2 ERxcex1/ERxcex2 Transaction Assays
The estrogenicity of the compounds of the invention can be evaluated in an in vitro bioassay using Chinese hamster ovary (xe2x80x9cCHOxe2x80x9d) cells that have been stably co-transfected with the human estrogen receptor (xe2x80x9chERxe2x80x9d), the rat oxytocin promoter (xe2x80x9cROxe2x80x9d) and the luciferase reporter gene (xe2x80x9cLUCxe2x80x9d) as described in Section 5.2.2.3 below. The estrogen transactivation activity (potency ratio) of a test compound to inhibit transactivation of the enzyme luciferase as mediated by the estrogen receptor is compared with a standard and the pure estrogen autogonist.
4.4.2.3 MCF-7 Cell Proliferation Assays
MCF-7 cells are a common line of breast cancer cells used to determine in vitro estrogen receptor agonist/antagonist activity (MacGregor and Jordan 1998). The effect of a test compound on the proliferation of MCF-7 cells, as measured by the incorporation of 5-bromo-2xe2x80x2-deoxyuridine (xe2x80x9cBrdUxe2x80x9d) in a cheniluminescent assay format, can be used to determine the relative agonist/antagonist activity of the test compound, MCF-7 cells (ATCC HTB-22) are maintained in log-phase culture. The cells are plated and incubated in phenol-five medium to avoid external sources of estrogenic stimulus (MacGregor and Jordan 1998). The test compound is added at varying concentration to determine an IC50, for the compound. To determine agonist activity, the assay system is kept free of estrogen or estrogen-acting sources. To determine antagonist activity, controlled amounts of estrogen are added.
4.5 Pharmaceutical Compositions
The compounds of the present invention can be used in the form of salts derived from inorganic or organic acids. These salts include, but are not limited to, the following: acetate, adipate, alginate, citrate, aspartate, benzoate, benzenesulfonate, bisulfate, butyrate, camphorate, camphorsulfonate, digluconate, cyclopentanepro-pionate, dodecylsulfate, ethanesulfonate, glucoheptanoate, glycerophosphate, hemi-sulfate, heptanoate, hexanoate, fumarate, hydrochloride, hydrodromide, hydroiodide, 2-hydroxyethanesulfonate, lactate, maleate, methanesulfonate, nicotinate, 2-naphth-alenesulfonate, oxalate, pamoate, pectinate, sulfate, 3-phenylpropionate, picrate, pivalate, propionate, succinate, tartrate, p-toluenesulfonate and undecanoate. Also, any basic nitrogen-containing groups can be quaternized with agents such as loweralkyl halides, such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, and butylchloride, bromides, and iodides; dialkyl sulfates like dimethyl, diethyl, dibutyl, and diamyl sulfates, long chain halides such as decyl, lauryl, myristyl and stearyl chlorides, bromides and iodides, aralkyl halides like benzyl and phenethyl bromides, and others. Water or oil-soluble or dispersible products are thereby obtained.
Examples of acids which may be employed to form pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts include such inorganic acids as hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid, and phosphoric acid, and organic acids such as oxalic acid, maleic acid, succinic acid and citric acid. Basic addition salts can be prepared in situ during the final isolation and purification of the compounds of the invention, or separately by reacting carboxylic acid moieties with a suitable base such as the hydroxide, carbonate or bicarbonate of a pharmaceutically acceptable metal cation or with ammonia, or an organic primary, secondary or tertiary amine. Pharmaceutically acceptable salts include, but are not limited to, cations based on the alkali and alkaline earth metals, such as sodium, lithium, potassium, calcium, magnesium, aluminum salts and the like, as well as nontoxic ammonium, quaternary ammonium, and amine cations, including but not limited to ammonium, tetramethylammonium, tetraethylammonium, methylamine, dimethylamine, trimethylamine, triethylamino, ethylamine, and the like. Other representative organic amines useful for the formation of base addition salts include diethylamine, ethylenediamine, ethanolamine, diethanolamine, piperazine and the like.
Compounds of the present invention can be administered in a variety of ways including enteral, parenteral and topical routes of administration. For example, suitable modes of administration include oral, subcutaneous, transdermal, transmucosal, iontophoretic, intravenous, intramuscular, intraperitoneal, intranasal, subdural, rectal, vaginal, and the like.
In accordance with other embodiments of the present invention, there is provided a composition comprising an estrogen receptor-modulating compound of the present invention, together with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier or excipient.
Suitable pharmaceutically acceptable excipients include processing agents and drug delivery modifiers and enhancers, such as, for example, calcium phosphate, magnesium stearate, talc, monosaccharides, disaccharides, starch, gelatin, cellulose, methyl cellulose, sodium carboxymethyl cellulose, dextrose, hydroxypropyl-xcex2-cyclodextrin, polyvinylpyrrolidinone, low melting waxes, ion exchange resins, and the like, as well as combinations of any two or move thereof. Other suitable pharmaceutically acceptable excipients are described in Remington""s Pharmaceutical Sciences, Mack Pub. Co., N.J. (1991), which is incorporated herein by reference.
Pharmaceutical compositions containing estrogen receptor modulating compounds of the present invention may be in any form suitable for the intended method of administration, including, for example, a solution, a suspension, or an emulsion. Liquid carriers are typically used in preparing solutions, suspensions, and emulsions. Liquid carriers contemplated for use in the practice of the present invention include, for example, water, saline, pharmaceutically acceptable organic solvent(s), pharmaceutically acceptably oils or fats, and the like, as well as mixtures of two or more thereof. The liquid carrier may contain other suitably pharmaceutically acceptable additives such as solubilizers, emulsifiers, nutrients, buffers, preservatives, suspending agents, thickening agents, viscosity regulators, stabilizers, and the like. Suitable organic solvents include, for example, monohydric alcohols, such as ethanol, and polyhydric alcohols, such as glycols. Suitable oils include, for example, soybean oil, coconut oil, olive oil, safflower oil, cottonseed oil, and the like. For parenteral administration, the carrier can also be an oily ester such as ethyl oleate, isopropyl myristate, and the like. Compositions of the present invention may also be in the form of microparticles, microcapsules, liposomal encapsulates, and the like, as well as combinations of any two or more thereof.
The compounds of the present invention may be administered orally, parenterally, sublingually, by inhalation spray, rectally, vaginally, or topically in dosage unit formulations containing conventional nontoxic pharmaceutically acceptable carriers, adjuvants, and vehicles as desired. Topical administration may also involve the use of transdermal administration such as transdermal patches or ionophoresis devices. The term parenteral as used herein includes subcutaneous injection, intravenous, intramuscular, intrasternal injection, or infusion techniques.
Injectable preparation, for example, sterile injectable aqueous or oleginous suspensions may be formulated according to the known art using suitable dispersing or wetting agents and suspending agents. The sterile injectable preparation may also be a sterile injectable solution or suspension in a nontoxic parenterally acceptable diluent or solvent, for example, as a solution in 1,3-propanediol. Among the acceptable vehicles and solvents that may be employed are water, Ringer""s solution, and isotonic sodium chloride solution. In addition, sterile, fixed oils are conventionally employed as a solvent or suspending medium. For this purpose, any bland fixed oil may be employed including synthetic mono- or diglycerides. In addition, fatty acids such as oleic acid can be useful in the preparation of injectables.
Suppositories for rectal or vaginal administration of the drug can be prepared by mixing the drug with a suitable nonirritating excipient such as cocoa butter and polyethylene glycols that are solid at ordinary temperatures but liquid at the rectal temperature and will therefore melt in the rectum and release the drug.
Solid dosage forms for oral administration may include capsules, tablets, pills, powders, and granules. In such solid dosage form, the active compound may be admixed with at least one inert diluent such as sucrose lactose or starch. Such dosage forms may also comprise, as is normal practice, additional substances other than inert diluents, e.g., lubricating agents such as magnesium stearate. In the case of capsules, tablets, and pills, the dosage forms may also comprise buffering agents. Tablets and pills can additionally be prepared with enteric coatings.
Liquid dosage forms for oral administration may include pharmaceutically acceptable emulsions, solutions, suspension, syrups, and elixirs containing inert diluents commonly used in the art, such as water. Such compositions may also comprise adjuvants, such as wetting agents, emulsifying and suspending agents, cyclodextrins, and sweetening, flavoring, and perfuming agents.
The compounds of the present invention can also be administered in the form of liposomes. As is known in the art, liposomes are generally derived from phospholipids or other lipid substances. Liposomes are formed by mono- or multilamellar hydrated liquid crystals that are dispersed in an aqueous medium. Any non-toxic, physiologically acceptable and metabolizable lipid capable of forming liposomes can be used. The present compositions in liposome form can contain, in addition to a compound of the present invention, stabilizers, preservatives, excipients, and the like. The preferred lipids are the phospholipids and phosphatidyl cholines (lecithins), both natural and synthetic. Methods to form liposomes are known in the art (Prescott 1976).
While the compounds of the invention can be administered as the active pharmaceutical agent, they can also be used in combination with one or more other compound as described herein, and/or in combination with other agents used in the treatment and/or prevention of estrogen receptor-mediated disorders. Alternatively, the compounds of the present invention can be administered sequentially with one or more such agents to provide sustained therapeutic and prophylactic effects. Suitable agents include, but are not limited to, other SERMs as well as traditional estrogen agonists and antagonists. Representative agents useful in combination with the compounds of the invention for the treatment of estrogen receptor-mediated disorders include, for example, tamoxifen, 4-hydroxytamoxifen, raloxifene, toremifene, droloxifene, TAT-59, idoxifene, RU 58,688, EM 139, ICI 164,384, ICI 182,780, clomiphene, MER-25, DES, nafoxidene, CP-336,156, GW5638, LY139481, LY353581, zuclomiphene, enclomiphene, ethamoxytriphetol, delmadinone acetate, bisphosphonate, and the like. Other agents that can be combined with one or more of the compounds of the invention include aromatase inhibition such as, but not limited to, 4-hydroxyandrostendione, plomestane, exemestane, aminogluethimide, rogletimide, fadrozole, fadrozole, vorozole, letrozole, and anastrozole.
Still other agents useful for combination with the compounds of the invention include, but are not limited to antineoplastic agents, such as alkylating agents. Other classes of relevant antineoplastic agents include antibiotics, hormonal antineoplastics and antimetabolites. Examples of useful alkylating agents include alkyl sulfonates such as busulfan, improsulfan and piposulfan; aziridines, such as a benzodizepa, carboquone, meturedepa and uredepa; ethylenimines and methylmelamines such as altretamide, triethylenemelamine, triethylenephosphoramide, triethylenethiophosphoramide and trimethylolmelamine; nitrogen mustards such as chlorambucil, chlornaphazine, cyclophosphamide, estramustine, iphosphamide, mechlorethanine, mechlorethamine oxide hydrochloride, melphtalan, novembichine, phenesterine, prednimustine, trofosfamide, and uracil mustard; nitroso urea, such as carmustine, chlorozotocin, fotemustine, lomustine, nimustine, ranimustine, dacarbazine, mannomustine, mitobronitol, mitolactol, mitolactol and pipobroman. More such agents will be known to those having skill in the medicinal chemistry and oncology arts.
Additional agents suitable for combination with the compounds of the present invention include protein synthesis inhibitors such as abrin, aurintricarboxylic acid, chloramphenicol, colicin E3, cycloheximide, diphtheria toxin, edeine A, emetine, erythromycin, ethionine, fluoride, 5-fluorotryptophan, fusidic acid, guanylyl methylene diphosphonate and guanylyl imidodiphosphate, kanamycin, kasugamycin, kasugamycin, kirromycin, and O-methyl threonine, modeccin, neomycin, norvaline, pactanycin, paromomycine, puromycin, ricin, xcex1-sarcin, shiga toxin, showdomycin, sparsomycin, spectinomycin, streptomycin, tetracycline, thiostrepton and trimethoprin, Inhibitors of DNA synthesis, including alkylating agents such as dimethyl sulfate, mitomycin C, nitrogen and sulfur mustards, MNNG and NMS; intercalating agents such as acridine dyes, actinomycins, adrianycin, anthracenes, benzopyrene, ethidium bromide, propidium diiodide-intertwining, and agents such as distamycin and netropsin, can also be combined with compounds of the present invention in pharmaceutical compositions. DNA base analogs such as acyclovir, adenine, xcex2-1-D-arabinoside, amethopterin, aminopterin, 2-aminopurine, aphidiolin, 8-azaguanine, azaserine, 6-azauracil, 2xe2x80x2-azido-2xe2x80x2-deoxynucleosides, 5-bromodeoxycytidine, cytsine, xcex2-1-D-arabinoside, diazooxynorleucine, dideoxynucleosides, 5-fluorodeoxycytidine, 5-fluorodeoxyuridine, 5-fluorouracil, hydroxyurea and 6-mercaptopurine also can be used in combination therapies with the compounds of the invention. Topoisomerase inhibitors, such as coumermycin, nalidixic acid, novobiocin and oxolinic acid, inhibitors of cell division, including colcemide, colchicine, vinblastine and vincristine, and RNA synthesis inhibitors including actinomycin D, xcex1-amanitine and other fungal amatoxins, cordycepin (3xe2x80x2-deoxyadenosine), dichloroibofuranosyl benzimidazole, rifampicine, streptovarin and streptolydigin also can be combined with the compounds of the invention to provide pharmaceutical compositions. Still more such agents will be known to those having skill in the medicinal chemistry and oncology arts.
In addition, the compounds of the present invention can be used, either singly or in combination as described above, in combination with other modalities for preventing or treating estrogen receptor-medicated disease or disorders. Such other treatment modalities include without limitation, surgery, radiation, hormone supplementation, and diet regulation. These can be performed sequentially (e.g., treatment with a compound of the invention following surgery or radiation) or in combination (e.g., in addition to a diet reginen).
In another embodiment, the present invention includes compounds and compositions in which a compound of the invention is either combined with, or covalently bound to, a cytotoxic agent bound to a targeting agent, such as a monoclonal antibody (e.g., or humanized monoclonal antibody). It will be appreciated that the latter combination may allow the introduction of cytotoxic agents into cancer cells with greater specifically. Thus, the active form of the cytotoxic agent (i.e., the free form) will be present only in cells targeted by the antibody. Of course, the compounds of the invention may also be combined with monoclonal antibodies that have therapeutic activity against cancer.
The additional active agents may generally be employed is therapeutic amounts as indicated in the PHYSICIANS"" DESK REFERENCE (PDR) 53rd Edition (1999), which is incorporated herein by reference, or such therapeutically useful amounts as would be known to one of ordinary skill in the art. The compounds of the invention and the other therapeutically active agents can be administered at the recommended maximum clinical dosage or a lower doses. Dosage levels of the active compounds in the compositions of the invention may be varied in obtain a desired therapeutic response depending on the route of administration, severity of the disease and the response of the patient. The combination can be administered as separate compositions or as a single dosage form containing both agents. When administered as a combination, the therapeutic agents can be formulated as separate compositions that are given at the same time or different times, or the therapeutic agents can be given as a single composition.
4.6 Treatment of Estrogen Receptor-Mediated Disorders
In accordance with the yet other embodiments, the present invention provides methods for treating or preventing an estrogen receptor-mediated disorder in a human or animal subject in which an amount of an estrogen receptor-modulating compounds of the invention that is effective to modulate estrogen receptor activity in the subject. Other embodiments provided methods for treating a cell or a estrogen receptor-mediated disorder in a human or animal subject, comprising administering to the cell or to the human or animal subject an amount of a compound or composition of the invention effective to modulate estrogen receptor activity in the cell or subject. Preferably, the subject will be a human or non-human animal subject. Modulation of estrogen receptor activity detectable suppression or up-regulation of estrogen receptor activity either as compared to a control or as compared to expected estrogen receptor activity.
Effective amounts of the compound of the invention generally include any amount sufficient to detectably modulate estrogen receptor activity by any of the assays described herein, by other activity assays known to those having ordinary skill in the art, or by detecting prevention or alleviation of symptoms in a subject afflicted with a estrogen receptor-mediated disorder.
Estrogen receptor-mediated disorders that may be treated in accordance with the invention include any biological or medical disorder in which estrogen receptor activity in implicated or in which the inhibition of estrogen receptor potentiates or retards signaling through a pathway that is characteristically defective in the disease to be treated. The condition or disorder may either be caused or characterized by abnormal estrogen receptor activity. Representative estrogen receptor-mediated disorders include, for example, osteoporosis, atheroschlerosis, estrogen-mediated cancers (e.g., breast and endometrial cancer). Turner""s syndrome, benign prostate hyperplasia (i.e., prostate enlargement), prostate cancer, elevated cholesterol, restenosis, endometriosis, uterine fribroid disease, skin and/or vagina atrophy, and Alzheimer""s disease. Successful treatment of a subject in accordance with the invention may result in the prevention, inducement of a reduction in, or alleviation of symptoms in a subject afflicted with an estrogen receptor-mediated medical or biological disorder. Thus, for example, treatment can result in a reduction in breast or endometrial tumors and/or various clinical markers associated with such cancers. Likewise, treatment of Alzheimer""s disease can result in a reduction in the rate of disease progression, detected, for example, by measuring a reduction in the rate of increase of dementia.
The amount of active ingredient that may be combined with the carrier materials to produce a single dosage form will vary depending upon the host treated and the particular mode of administration. It will be understood, however, that the specific dose level for any particular patient will depend upon a variety of factors including the activity of the specific compound employed, the age, body weight, general health, sex, diet, time of administration, route of administration, rate of excretion, drug combination, and the severity of the particular disease undergoing therapy. The prophylactically or therapeutically effective amount for a given situation can be readily determined by routine experimentation and is within the skill and judgment of the ordinary clinician.
For exemplary purposes of the present invention, a prophylactically or therapeutically effective dose will generally be from about 0.1 mg/kg/day to about 100 mg/kg/day, preferably from about 1 mg/kg/day to about 20 mg/kg/day, and most preferably from about 2 mg/kg/day to about 10 mg/kg/day of a estrogen receptor-modulating compound of the present invention, which may be administered in one or multiple doses.